Lucky Charms
by Kendra and Flair
Summary: The Delusional Conclusional is here at last! Will the Power of Love prevail, or will the Dark Cereal Masters destroy the mall? Read and find out, of course! (Kensuke, Takori, insanity!)
1. Luck of the Draw

LuckyCharmsACTUAL1

> **Lucky Charms!**
> 
> By Kendra, Digimon Empress andFlair 
> 
>   
  
  
  

> 
> ****LEGAL DISCLAIMER: Bandai owns the characters in this story. We own the plot. Flair doesn't seem to own a mind. 
> 
> **AUTHORS' NOTE: **We neither condone nor condemn characters for their orientations. This fic contains yaoi (Kensuke, and eventually Takori) so if you enjoy such stories, read on, if you don't there are other stories out there for you. 
> 
> **Contest! **Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Kendra and Flair are holding another Kensuke contest! Our last one kind of... *cough* died, but I guess it was because we didn't give that much notice on it, and it was pretty specific. Yeah. Anyway, everybody loves their Lucky Charms, right? *goofy grin* Now all we ask you to do is leave behind the name of a Kensuke/Daiken story that you've written and **already posted** in your review, and let us know which category you're entering it under. Category you say? Here's how we'll be judging:****
> 
> **Best Holiday Fic**   
**Best Fluffy Fic**   
**Best Sad Fic**   
**Best Angst Fic**   
**Best Humor Fic******
> 
> **Best Overall Fic**
> 
> **The prize**? The winner of the Best Overall Fic (our favourite out of all the rest of the categories) will win a special kawaii gift art done by Kendra and the winners of all the rest of the categories will have our next fic dedicated to them! And you get bragging rights ^^ 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> **Chapter One: Luck of the Draw**
> 
> Daisuke Motimiya put the last drop of bright green liquid into the flash, shaking it gently. It bubbled for a moment, and then settled down to a dark purple color that swirled and frothed like a mixture of grape juice and shaken-up Sprite. Daisuke grinned like a maniac, his goggles glinting evilly – at last! 
> 
> "Do you really think it'll work, Daisuke?" Iori asked dubiously. Daisuke jumped, then glared at Iori for ruining the mad-scientist mood. Of course Daisuke couldn't do this on his own – even though he was smart enough, in his way, he'd probably be in too much of a hurry and add chlorine instead of chloride, and then where would he be? Iori was the only one Daisuke could rely on to keep a secret – rely on, ha! Daisuke laughed to himself. He couldn't trust any of the others with this plan of his. Definitely not Miyako – she'd just get mad at him no matter what he did. Takeru – no way! Hikari, well she was the reason he was doing this. The older Digi-destined Daisuke just didn't know well enough. Even Tai, who he did know, was out of the picture because, well, Hikari was his sister. Iori wasn't even that good of a choice – even for such a little kid, he always got the better of Daisuke, and they were constantly fighting. "_Like an old married couple_," Ken had once said. 
> 
> Ken. Some may ask why Daisuke didn't go to Ken for help with this – he was a genius, after all, and Daisuke's best friend. The truth was that Daisuke himself didn't know why he didn't ask Ken for help. It just… 
> 
> "Hello? Earth to Daisuke? Did some of the chemicals affect your brain or something?" Iori called, waving his hand in front of the taller boy's face. "Daisuke?" 
> 
> "What? It'll work, it'll work!" Daisuke exclaimed, clutching the treasured flask to his heart protectively. 
> 
> Iori rolled his eyes. "The recipe came from a Froot Loops box, Daisuke," he said dryly. 
> 
> "I don't care!" 
> 
> "Well then, let's go. I don't know why I'm doing this…" Iori sighed. 
> 
> "You promised!" Daisuke said hotly, heading out of the chemistry lab doors, Iori following close behind. 
> 
> "Yes, I know I promised. That's what comes with being the Digi-destined of Reliability. You have to keep your promises. And when you're dealing with Daisuke Motimiya and his crackpot plans, that's not a very good thing." Iori replied, rolling his eyes. The two crossed through the hallway, heading for the open school doors. 
> 
> "Did you just call me a crackpot?" Daisuke demanded, glaring at the solemn younger boy. 
> 
> "Now is not the time, Daisuke. Here come the others. If you're going to slip Hikari the "love potion" I suggest now would be a good time." Iori replied as they stepped outside. "I just hope it doesn't kill her." 
> 
> "It won't! It won't!" Daisuke insisted, vehemently. He slipped the small flask into his pocket and sauntered up to the other four Digi-destined, Hikari, Ken, Miyako and Takeru, who were waiting at the gates of the school for Daisuke and the smallest Digi-destined to arrive. 
> 
> "Hi, Daisuke!" Miyako burst out. "What were you doing this afternoon? Finishing up on chemistry homework?" 
> 
> "He needed help mixing things up," Iori said, and that was not the full truth, but it wasn't a lie either. 
> 
> "You could have asked me, Daisuke," Ken suggested, grinning, his smile sending shivers up Daisuke's spine, though he did not know why. He assumed it was because Ken was reading his thoughts. He really ought to have asked the blue haired genius. 
> 
> "Ahhhh, you have a busy schedule, Ken," Daisuke said, unaware that he was blushing. "You're captain of the soccer team, you're the school president, you're super smart, and involved in about two billion other things. I didn't want to bother you." 
> 
> "I always have time for you, Daisuke," Ken said. 
> 
> "So what did you mix up, Daisuke?" Hikari asked, running a hand through her hair. 
> 
> "Ohhhh, just some things," Daisuke said, turning even redder as both Ken and Kari fixed their eyes upon him. "This and that. You wouldn't be interested in it at all, would they, Iori?" 
> 
> "Ummmmm…" the shorter boy began, Daisuke gave him a kick. "Ummmm no! Of course not!" 
> 
> "Daisuke's kind of jumpy," Miyako observed. 
> 
> "Probably because he hasn't eaten since lunchtime," Ken said. "Low blood sugar would do it. We ought to stop by the cafeteria before we go home and fill you up, Daisuke." 
> 
> "I'm fine! I am!" Daisuke cried out, almost causing the love potion in his pocket to overturn. To prevent anyone from seeing it, he quickly flung his backpack in the way, blocking the view of the potion. 
> 
> "He's extremely jumpy," Takeru said. "I agree with you, Ken. Definitely low blood sugar. We're taking you to the cafeteria immediately." 
> 
> "They have the juice I like, don't they?" Hikari wondered. 
> 
> _The gears in Daisuke's head began to turn…_
> 
> "Yeah, they do," Miyako replied. 
> 
> _If he could only substitute the potion for Hikari's drink…_
> 
> "They just delivered more of it yesterday!" 
> 
> _…then she would fall madly in love with him._
> 
> "I don't know," Hikari said, starting to have second thoughts. "I really do have to check with a teacher before I go home..." 
> 
> _No, no, no! She had to come…_
> 
> "It's really urgent! But…" 
> 
> "I'll only go if Hikari comes along," Daisuke exclaimed, waving his arms about and jumping around some more. "Otherwise I'm going to be really hyper and act like this all day and that wouldn't be good, would it, especially if we go to the Digital World!" To prove his point, he "accidentally" tripped on Ken's foot, sending them both sprawling forward. 
> 
> Hikari sighed. "Coming," she moaned, helping Daisuke and Ken to their feet. 
> 
> "Perfect!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Well let's go!" He grabbed Hikari and Ken by the hands and started running. The other Digi-destined weren't far behind. Daisuke slid into the Cafeteria, nearly slipping on some spilt milk, and catapulted towards the juice and cereal table. 
> 
> "Woah, calm down, Daisuke!" Hikari exclaimed. "You're going to end up killing somebody!" 
> 
> "Sorry, 'Kari," Daisuke said quickly. "Juice?" he held out a glass to her, mock-bowing. She gave him a weird look, but took it. "Oh here, Hikari, let me pour some for you!" he said, jerking it back and turning his back on her. 
> 
> "Um, okay," she said. Daisuke reached forward, pouring the berry juice that he knew Hikari liked into the cup. Quicker than lightning (or so _he_ thought) Daisuke whipped the purple potion out of his pocket and sloshed a bit in. He didn't use up all of the potion – just to be safe, he and Iori had mixed up three batches, so there was still quite a bit left. He turned around, presenting the cup to Hikari, who was at the moment talking to Miyako. 
> 
> "Here you go, Hikari!" he exclaimed. She took it with a smile. 
> 
> "Aren't you going to have something, Daisuke? We came in here to get you food in the first place," Ken remarked. 
> 
> "Oh, right!" Daisuke exclaimed, grabbing the first thing he saw. It was a box of Lucky Charms. He jammed his hand into the box, popping a handful of marshmallows into his mouth, watching Hikari very closely – she hadn't drunk any yet. Since he was so fixated, he didn't seem to notice that the bottle in his pocket slipped out of his pocket and fell into the full pitcher of berry juice... 
> 
> Miyako picked up a cookie, biting into it. "What time is it?" she asked. 
> 
> "3:24," Iori replied. "What time are we supposed to meet Tai and the others?" 
> 
> "Oh my gosh, 3:30!" Hikari exclaimed, just as the glass touched her lips. She nearly dropped it in shock, placing it hastily on the table. "We'd better get going! I had no idea that it was so late! It's your fault, Daisuke!" she exclaimed, though not vindictively. It _was_, after all, his fault. "Come on, we have to get going!" She, Miyako, Iori and Takeru ran for the door. Daisuke stared after Hikari, stunned. _No! She had to drink it!_
> 
> "Daisuke?" Ken asked. "What's wrong? We'd better go with them." Daisuke turned to Ken just as the blue-haired boy picked up Hikari's untouched glass and took a long sip. 
> 
> Daisuke felt his stomach churn. "_NO, KEN_!" He cried out. "What are you _doing_?! _Don't drink that_!" 
> 
> But it was too late. Ken had swallowed and was now wiping his mouth with a napkin. "You really are excited today, Daisuke," the boy genius observed. "It's only juice. Come on. You should try some of it. It's really good…" 
> 
> Daisuke's jaw dropped. "Uhhhh, no, that's okay!" he stammered. 
> 
> "Come on, Daisuke. It's great. You'd really like it!" Ken insisted. 
> 
> "Some other day!" Daisuke exclaimed, pushing Ken's hand, which was holding the glass, away. He was starting to sweat, expecting at any moment for the love potion to take effect, but so far it hadn't. The cereal box had said it would be instantaneous. 
> 
> "Are you sure?" Ken asked. 
> 
> "I'm positive!" Daisuke said, his heart fluttering. Not that he wanted to see the potion work on Ken, but it would be nice to know that it wasn't a dud…"I'm full! Really!" 
> 
> "You haven't even eaten," Ken said, giving him a funny look. 
> 
> "Oh! I lost my appetite!" Daisuke cried, and he scampered off to the other side of the Cafeteria. He needed to find Iori fast to double check that love potion recipe. Maybe he had added chlorine after all and Ken was about to horribly sick. 
> 
> As Daisuke ran off, Jyou, who had come from the high school to tutor at the 02 Digi-destined's middle school, strolled in. He just _happened_ to bump into Ken. 
> 
> "AAAH!" Jyou yelped. "Oh! It's you, Ken!" he said, recovering quickly from the fright. "What's that you have there?" 
> 
> "A new drink," Ken said, finishing up the glass, and then laughed, "it's the best. You should try some." 
> 
> "I don't know," Jyou said. "I'm allergic to most foods…" 
> 
> "But it's the best," Ken insisted, and Jyou had to give in. Ken reached for the pitcher of berry juice, not noticing the purple liquid that leaked inside from Daisuke's dropped flask, and handed it to Jyou, who hesitantly took a sip and then nodded. 
> 
> "It's pretty good," he said. "By the way, Sora's throwing a party, and she asked me about refreshments, but I haven't a clue what to get." 
> 
> "How about you use this drink?" Ken suggested. 
> 
> "Hey! That's a good idea." Jyou said. "If you like it and I like it, I'm sure everyone else will. Why don't we give each of them just a taste of it, see how they react to it, and if all of them think it's a hit, whip some up for Sora's party?" 
> 
> Ken smiled. "I'll try some on Miyako, Hikari, Iori, TK and Daisuke…" 
> 
> "And I'll give some to Taichi, Yamato, Mimi and Sora," Jyou said, beaming. The stress he felt at having to help out with the party was lifted. "If you don't mind, I'll take this pitcher for now…" He removed it from Ken's hand, then without further explanation, wandered from the Cafeteria and went on his way. 
> 
> "KEN!!!" 
> 
> Ken turned. Iori and Daisuke were rushing up to him, Daisuke bouncier – no, let's say _jumpier_ – than ever. "What is it, guys?" 
> 
> "Ken!" Iori stammered. "Where's the juice? What did you do with the juice? You didn't drink it all, did you?" 
> 
> "I don't have it anymore," Ken simply said, and that was true. "But why are you so excited? You're treating me like I'm sick or something. I'm fine, I assure you, I'm fine." 
> 
> "Then I guess you're overreacting, Daisuke," Iori said. "I told you that a Fruit Loops recipe wouldn't work." 
> 
> "What's this?" Ken asked. 
> 
> It was Iori who had spoken, but Ken looked past him, for suddenly all he saw was Daisuke… 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Insane Tears

Lucky Charms - Chapter One

> **Lucky Charms!**
> 
> By Kendra, Digimon Empress and Flair 
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> ****LEGAL DISCLAIMER: Bandai owns the characters in this story. We own the plot. Flair _would _ like to own Daisuke. 
> 
> ****AUTHORS' NOTE:We neither condone nor condemn characters for their orientations. This is mostly a Kensuke fic, so if you enjoy such stories, read on, if you don't there are other stories out there for you. 
> 
> **CONTEST! **A reminder about our Kensuke contest. The deadline is when we finish up Lucky Charms. ^__^ Gotta love that Daiken/Kensuke!****
> 
> **Check Chapter One for more information.**
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> **Chapter Two: Insane Tears**
> 
> Daisuke fidgeted at Ken's question, not noticing the sudden strange look that passed in the genius' violet eyes. "Oh, it's nothing Ken," Daisuke said, quickly. "Just… something." He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping Ken wouldn't ask any more uncomfortable questions. 
> 
> Normally Ken would have said something sharp and witty in response to Daisuke's "open mouth and say something stupid" mode, but something very strange was going on. He felt very dizzy and lightheaded, and everything in the room seemed to blur… except Daisuke. He blinked, slowly. He hadn't felt this weird, hadn't felt his heart flutter this fast since he first realized that… 
> 
> _No! _Ken gasped to himself. _What… how… why…?_
> 
> Iori noticed that there was something definitely wrong with Ken before Daisuke did. "Ken? Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned although he really didn't like the violet-eyed boy all that much. Ken ignored him, staring at Daisuke with the strangest look in his eyes. "Oh… my god… it can't be…" Iori gasped. 
> 
> "What?" Daisuke asked, oblivious, turning to Iori, who was staring at Ken with horrified eyes. Daisuke turned to face the boy genius, slowly, and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach – as well as a funny, fluttering feeling in his chest. 
> 
> Ken was staring at Daisuke with a totally enraptured, infatuated expression on his face. 
> 
> "Daisuke?" Ken said, slowly. "What was in that… juice? I… don't feel so good… Something weird is going on…" 
> 
> "Err… Iori, could you run back to the lab really, really fast and see if there's an antidote on that box?" Daisuke squeaked, and Iori set off at a dead run. Ken blinked, slowly, trying to focus his eyes and steady his rapidly beating heart. _What's wrong with me?_
> 
> Suddenly Ken leaned forward and slid his arms around Daisuke, pulling him close. Daisuke gave a muffled cry of panic as the violet-eyed genius pressed his lips onto Daisuke's, kissing him passionately. Daisuke tried to break free, but Ken held him tightly. And besides… something really deep down inside of Daisuke… liked it! Ken's lips were soft and inviting, and his slender arms crushing Daisuke against him were warm. Daisuke leaned into the kiss a little bit… 
> 
> _NO!_ A sensible little voice (one of the few) inside of Daisuke's head shouted. He jerked away, stumbling back a few paces. Daisuke gasped, breathing in deeply, trying to banish the tingling feeling on his lips and the queasy fluttering in his chest. He tried to remember what it felt like to breathe slowly, backing up step by step away from Ken. 
> 
> "Ken," Daisuke said, at a loss for words, "Ken you're… you're not feeling well. That juice disagreed with you, but it's going to be all right, okay? Iori's checking to see if there is a way to make you feel better." 
> 
> "But I feel fine!" Ken protested, and he kissed Daisuke again. "In fact, that is the best juice that I have ever had in my entire life. Do you know what the recipe is?" He leaned towards Daisuke again, but the redhead broke away, trying to move backward. 
> 
> "Daisuke!" That was Iori dashing back into the room, the Froot Loops box in his hand. He ran on over on his short legs, panting breathlessly. "I got the box, but there's…there's…" 
> 
> "Yes?" Daisuke stammered, straining his head away from Ken's as the blue-haired genius pulled him in for an even stronger hug. 
> 
> "Yes…" Ken echoed him, taking that to be stammer to be a stammer of contentment. 
> 
> "There's no antidote!" Iori wailed. "Well, there is one, but you have to send in twenty proofs of purchase to win the recipe and a new pineapple-colored skateboard!" 
> 
> "WHAT!!?" Daisuke wriggled free of Ken's embrace. "NO WAY! Let me see that!" He snatched the box from Iori and began to read all sides of it, front, middle and back. Sure enough, there was the twenty proofs of purchase advertisement. "WHHHAT kind of scam is this?" 
> 
> "Hey, what's this?" Ken said. "Froot Loops…you mentioned them earlier." 
> 
> "Uhhhhh, yeah," Daisuke said, sweat dropping. 
> 
> "There's a recipe on the side of the box…love potion. They advertise some pretty silly things these days." Ken said. "But hey, check out these ingredients. Mix them all up and you get a very sweet concoction." 
> 
> "So?" 
> 
> "I bet this would greatly enhance the flavor of the berry juice I just had," Ken added, taking the box. "Maybe I should go whip up a batch." 
> 
> "No no no no no!" Daisuke yelped, and began bouncing around. 
> 
> "I love it when you are all excited like this," Ken chuckled, placing his arm about Daisuke. "You can help me with it…" And before Daisuke could stop him, Ken had dragged him to the door. 
> 
> "ACK! KEN! No!" Daisuke yelped, thrashing around wildly. "Iori! Do something!" 
> 
> "I'll… find the others! They should be able to help!" Iori dashed for the door. 
> 
> "Wait! NO! Iori, come back!" Daisuke screamed, but Ken's smooth hand slid across Daisuke's chest, sweeping around his neck, and gently over Daisuke's mouth, covering it. The redhead swallowed hard and stopped yelling, finding it suddenly hard to get air into his tight, pulsing chest. 
> 
> "Come on, Daisuke. What's gotten into you?" Ken whispered into Daisuke's ear, his breath tickling the redhead's skin. 
> 
> "It's just… we have to… go home now! It's late… the teachers…" Daisuke stammered, his voice high and breathy. Ken nodded, releasing him very reluctantly, his hands grazing across the redhead's chest. Daisuke leapt forward, breathing hard. 
> 
> "I guess you're right," Ken agreed, placing the Froot Loops box on the table. "We should go meet the others. I wonder where Jyou is, though. He said that he'd try that juice out on the older Digi-destined, in case we want it for Sora's party…" 
> 
> "WHAT?" Daisuke screamed. Ken stared at him. Daisuke ran for the door as fast as his legs could carry him. He slammed through the front doors of the school, ignoring the stares of a few teachers, and ran like hell for the school gates. 
> 
> "Dai-chan! Wait!" Ken yelled, running to keep up with him. Daisuke rounded the corner, heading for… wait… where did the Digi-destined say they were meeting today? He stopped, then, a second later, felt something warm encircling around him - Ken's arms – and felt the genius' hot breath on his neck. 
> 
> "Ken… don't!" Daisuke pleaded. "Stop, please!" He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. This was all messed up, and it was going to get worse! _You're a screwup, Daisuke!_ A little voice in his head taunted. _Hikari will never love you. You've gotten yourself into a mess, Daisuke, and you're going to screw up the other Digi-destineds' lives, too. You're a screwup, a royal screwup, Daisuke! Screeeewup!_ "No…" Daisuke whispered. _Screwup!_
> 
> To his surprise, Ken let go of him, although one of his hands laced into Daisuke's. "Come on, Daisuke-chan, the others are at Koushiro's house, remember?" 
> 
> "Oh, right!" Daisuke said. "We have to get there, quick!" He pulled on Ken's hand, and the boy followed along willingly. The two of them showed up at Koushiro's house five minutes later, panting, out of breath, and still holding hands. 
> 
> Miyako opened the door. "Oh, hi guys!" she exclaimed. "You're late again, but that's okay, because there's nothing to do in the Digital World today so we're not going. But all the Original Digi-destined are here today, too. Even MIMI!" She giggled. "And guess what? Sora's having a party on Friday night, and Jyou brought some awesome juice for us to try… I don't know where he got it, though…" she brought a glass up to her lips and took a huge gulp. 
> 
> "NO!!!!!!!" Daisuke screeched. 
> 
> "Daisuke, Daisuke!" Iori cried, pummeling out of the house before Daisuke could lunge at Miyako or before the purple-haired girl noticed that Daisuke and Ken were holding hands. "They've all drank it! All of them! It hasn't taken affect yet, but…" 
> 
> Suddenly a loud yell sounded from inside the house. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JYOU?" Taichi's voice came through the door. Daisuke and Iori exchanged horrified looks and slammed past Miyako into the house, Ken still towing along by Daisuke's hand. The three boys burst into the living room where the Digi-destined had gathered, just in time to see Jyou glomp Taichi and drag him behind the couch. 
> 
> Daisuke collapsed in a nervous breakdown, and Ken tried to cheer him up by kissing him, which didn't quite work as well as he'd planned. 
> 
> Mimi shrieked. "What's going on here? Jyou, Ta– " she stopped suddenly, a dreamy look passing into her eyes. "My, Takeru," she said suddenly, "You look very, very sexy today…" 
> 
> "Oh my god…" Iori gasped. "They're all falling in love with the first person they set eyes on after the potion takes effect…" 
> 
> "Pineapple jello, Iori?" Koushiro asked, obviously totally oblivious to everything that was going on. He held out a bowl of yellow jiggly stuff to the younger boy, who just stared at him. Koushiro blinked, then looked dizzy. Iori suddenly bit back a scream – he's seen that look before! 
> 
> "Are you sure you don't want any, Iori-chan?" Koushiro asked, his voice suddenly seductive. "I can feed it to you…" he moved forward and Iori ran for cover behind the computer desk. 
> 
> Daisuke, meanwhile, was trying to get his mind to work enough for him to figure out what to do, but it was kind of hard when Ken was running his hands across his chest and kissing him ever so sexily on the neck. Not to mention the fact that the whole room was in crazy, romantic chaos. "No, Ken! S-s-s-s-stop!" he stuttered, trying to ignore the fire raging in his bloodstream. "Stop! We have to do something!" 
> 
> "Okay," Ken agreed, kissing Daisuke on the lips, his tongue darting into the redhead's mouth. Daisuke twisted away, gasping for breath. 
> 
> "No! Not like _that, _baka!" the redhead yelled. He looked across the room – Jyou and Taichi were still behind the couch (he really didn't want to find out what they were doing back there). Mimi had cornered Takeru, and Sora, who had also looked at Takeru when the potion took effect, was trying to get Takeru herself, but being held back by Hikari. Miyako had walked into the room at exactly the moment when Yamato was trying to walk out of the insanity, and now the two of them seemed to be having quite a good time in the doorway. Koushiro had his bowl of pineapple jello cradled in one arm, and was trying to get Iori out from behind the computer desk. "Oh dear god…" Daisuke whispered. And it's all your fault, screwup! 
> 
> "Daisuuuuke," Iori was squeaking as Koushiro started to push the desk aside. 
> 
> "I know, I know," Daisuke tried to reply to his partner in crime, but he his answer came out muffled as Ken seized upon him, another kiss in mind. "Just let me get…mmmph." 
> 
> "You can sing for me any day," Miyako was giggling. "I love that instrument that you play. It makes you look soooo sexy." 
> 
> "He's MINE!" Mimi was shrieking, trying to draw TK into her arms, and Sora was grabbing onto his other arm, and shouting something back. 
> 
> "Mmmmphhh," sounds of something going on with Taichi and Jyou. Daisuke only caught a glimpse of Taichi pop up for a second, then Jyou push him back down out of sight. 
> 
> "Don't worry, Iori," Daisuke stammered, momentarily slipping free. "If I can get over there, I'll make sure that…" 
> 
> "Hey, come back!" Ken whispered, as Daisuke hurried over to Iori's aid. "Where are you going? We haven't finished yet!" He held his arms open for a hug, ready to go in for the kill. 
> 
> Daisuke swallowed. "Uhhhh, Iori…" he stuttered as Koushiro began to attack the computer desk again. "Gotta go!" With that, he dashed off down a hallway. 
> 
> Ken watched Daisuke vanish. "Do you need help with that desk, Koushiro?" he asked. 
> 
> "No, no, no, doing just fine," Koushiro said, dropping onto his hands and knees. "You can come on out, Iori. I'm too tall to fit beneath that desk." 
> 
> "That's exactly the point…" 
> 
> "Mmmpphhhh!" That was Tai grappling with Jyou again. 
> 
> "I saw him! He's mine!" Sora screamed. 
> 
> "Hey, Ken, he's getting away!" Miyako said, taking a breath from passionately kissing Yamato. 
> 
> "I know," Ken grinned. "But he can't have gone far. I love it when they put up a good chase." He gave Miyako a thumb's up, and then started to stroll down the hallway. 
> 
> Inside the coat closet, Daisuke's heart was frantically beating… 
> 
> "Dai-chan!" Ken called, looking around for Daisuke. "Where are you?" Suddenly the sound of crying brought Ken's attention to a broom closet near the door, and he crept forward. "Dai…?" Ken whispered, suddenly concerned. He opened the closet door. 
> 
> "NO!" Daisuke sobbed. "This is all my fault… _it's all my fault_!" 
> 
> "What's your fault?" Ken asked, sliding into the closet and shutting the door behind him to drown out the noise from the living room. "Come on, you can tell me…" he slid his arms gently around the redhead. Daisuke stiffened and let out a strangled sob, trying wildly to pull away, but Ken's hands began stroking his back, soothingly. "Dai-chan," he whispered simply, pressing his lips against the redhead's hair. Daisuke shuddered and sobbed into Ken's chest. The violet-eyed boy didn't say anything – just held Daisuke gently and whispered soothing words. Finally Daisuke's shudders ceased, and he looked up into the violet eyes of Ken, who looked back with such a wonderfully sweet, caring expression in his eyes that Daisuke almost started crying again. 
> 
> "Oh, Ken…" Daisuke whispered. "It's all my fault… the love potion…" 
> 
> "Love potion?" Ken asked, one eyebrow rising delicately. "Surely you don't believe in such things?" 
> 
> "It's true… they work! I made one for Hikari, so she'd love me, but then she didn't end up drinking it… and now everyone has fallen in love with the wrong people, and I don't know what to do, and it's my fault…" he sobbed. "I'm a jerk! A screwup! And they all hate me… they have a right to…" A tear slid from each of his eyes, and he closed them, sniffling. "And then…" he whispered, but didn't finish it. Not out loud, anyway. 
> 
> Ken watched Daisuke closely for a moment, an unreadable look in his violet eyes. Something crossed his face and he gasped, his eyes unfocused for a second. Then he blinked, and looked at Daisuke again. 
> 
> "I'm a screwup… nobody will ever love me. Nobody will ever even _like_ me! Oh why, oh why…" Daisuke sobbed. He didn't notice the sudden change in the way Ken looked at him. Ken hesitated for a moment, but then his hands slid up into Daisuke's hair and his thumbs gently wiped the tears from the redhead's eyes. 
> 
> "Oh, Dai-chan," Ken whispered, kissing the redhead gently on the lips, a soft, butterfly-like caress, so different from his previous kisses. "I love you," 
> 
> Daisuke shivered with pleasure, but another tear ran down his cheek. "You're under the influence of a love potion. You have to love me. You can't help it." 
> 
> No, I can't help it, Daisuke… Ken thought. But not for the reasons that you think… He leaned forward and kissed Daisuke again, gently, and the redhead couldn't suppress a soft moan of pleasure. Ken was surprised – Daisuke almost seemed to be… enjoying this. 
> 
> "Ken…" Daisuke whispered. "No… this feels so wrong to me. Like I'm taking advantage of you. Like I can't get anybody to love me without some sort of potion… this is all my fault!" he sobbed. It's all my fault, he thought, bitterly. And worst of all, I think I'm falling in love… 
> 
> Ken gently dropped his hands from Daisuke's hair. "Come on, we've got to get this mess cleared up, then. Or else you'll be no fun," he added impishly. Daisuke couldn't even manage a smile for that. Ken took the redhead's hand and opened the closet door. Once out in the brightly lit hallway, the full impact of what he had done hit Daisuke again, and he let out another strangled sob. Ken caressed the redhead's hand gently. 
> 
> "I have to find the antidote!" Daisuke whispered. 
> 
> "Where do we find one?" Ken asked. Daisuke shook his head sadly, wincing as he heard Miyako's yell of pleasure from the other room. "Well you got it from a Froot Loops box, right, Daisuke? Well then why don't we go to the supermarket and see if there are any more recipes on other cereal boxes?" Ken suggested, sliding a hand around Daisuke's waist. 
> 
> Daisuke looked surprised. "Good idea!" he exclaimed, running for the door. "Come on," he said, catching Ken's hand up in his, and they both ran out the door, shutting it behind them quickly. "We've got to hurry!" 
> 
> And so the two young boys ran, hand-in-hand, down the street, headed for their goal – the supermarket, and the possible antidote to the love potion gone bad. Both of them had things on their mind that they wouldn't admit – and secrets that they wouldn't reveal. 
> 
> Not yet, anyway. Not yet. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~   
  



	3. Sweet Irony

Lucky Charms - Chapter One

> **Lucky Charms!**
> 
> By Kendra, Digimon Empress and Flair 
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> ****LEGAL DISCLAIMER: Bandai owns the characters in this story. We own the plot. Flair _would _ like to own Ken-chan. 
> 
> ****AUTHORS' NOTE:We neither condone nor condemn characters for their orientations. This is mostly a Kensuke fic, so if you enjoy such stories, read on, if you don't there are other stories out there for you. 
> 
> **CONTEST! **A reminder about our Kensuke contest. The deadline is when we finish up Lucky Charms. ^__^ Gotta love that Daiken/Kensuke!****
> 
> **Check Chapter One for more information.******
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> **Chapter Three: Sweet Irony**
> 
> Daisuke and Ken were at the food store behind Tai's house and things were not going well. 
> 
> Ken frowned. "I'm sorry, Daisuke," he sighed, "but I just don't see any Froot Loops. Oh well, don't look so glum. I know a kiss will make you feel better…" 
> 
> "Pardon me," Daisuke began, tapping a salesclerk, a loudmouthed teenager, on the back. 
> 
> "Yes, sir?" the sixteen- or seventeen-year-old began, obviously thinking at first that the manager had just happened to stop by when he was slacking off. He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, ya don't have to interrupt me, ya know! I was hard at work!" He whipped out a clipboard and made it look like he was doing inventory. 
> 
> "Ummmhmmm," Ken said, unconvinced. 
> 
> "We're looking for Froot Loops," Daisuke said. 
> 
> "So what?" the loudmouthed kid with the freckles said. His eyes twinkled evilly from beneath his baseball cap, which perfectly fit his already oversized head. "Whaddya think I'm supposed to do about it? We're all sold out!" 
> 
> "WHHAAATTT?!!!" that was Daisuke screeching. He flopped over, and then slowly managed to pick himself up off the floor. "Could you repeat that?" he asked, sweat dropping. "You didn't say what I thought you said, DID YOU?" 
> 
> "To my knowledge, we're all sold out," the kid who was pretending that he was checking in products said, "but'cha might check. There could be more Fruit Loops hidden behind Trix or Corn Flakes or somethin' like that." 
> 
> He had barely picked up his clipboard when Daisuke darted up behind him and began to randomly snatch boxes off the shelf. Ken was getting a little too touchy-feely again, so Daisuke tossed all the Frosted Flakes and Cheerios and anything else that was not labeled Fruit Loops into the indigo haired boy's arms. 
> 
> "They've got to be here somewhere! They've got to be here somewhere!" he screamed, bouncing up and down. "Where are they? Where are they?" 
> 
> He accidentally knocked over a whole shelf, and it clattered to the floor, the boxes collapsing in a heap of cardboard, spilling open, scattering marshmallows and chocolate bits of Cookie Crisp across the aisle. Many people turned their heads - not that Daisuke wasn't already making a scene. 
> 
> "Oops, sorry!" Daisuke quickly apologized to the twenty or so gaping mouths. "I'll pay for it later, okay?" He resumed rummaging through the shelves. "None here! It's a conspiracy! I tell you, it's a conspiracy! Ken, what did you do? Make them disappear?" 
> 
> "Not that I know of," Ken said, shrugging his shoulders. "I might know some magic, but I've never practiced on cereal boxes before." 
> 
> "I KNOW IT! It's a conspiracy by an evil Digimon!" Daisuke shouted. "And all our friends are going to be stuck as love struck zombies forever!" He dragged over a little stepladder. "They're on the top shelf! The Froot Loops have to be on the top shelf! Love potions aren't like Trix; they're just for grownups, not for kids! I bet they moved them, put the Froot Loops out of reach!!!" He stepped up onto the wobbly ladder. "Uhhhh, Ken, could you steady this for me, please?" 
> 
> Ken had no complaint to make about this. As Daisuke climbed up, Ken stood on the step below him, and put his arms about his Dai-chan's waist. He leaned into his hyperactive crush, grinning quite contentedly. 
> 
> "They're not here! They're not here!" Daisuke exclaimed, upsetting another row of cereal boxes. They all collapsed like dominos, one cereal box toppling after the other. "Where are they? THIS ISN'T FAIR!!" 
> 
> Now there were about thirty-five or so people gawking. Ken was blushing. "I think that after this, Dai-chan," he said, "we'll have to reconsider our definition of an assault on Odaiba. Don't tell me… if you don't find what you're looking for here, you're going to storm all the supermarkets in the city?" 
> 
> "It's somewhere! It's somewhere!" Daisuke was screeching. "Must find… must find!!" 
> 
> "Hey," the annoying kid with the freckles was coming up again. "You're makin' a mess! The manager's going to be real mad when he sees whatcha doin' and then I'm gonna get in trouble and some annoyin' little valley girl will take over!" 
> 
> "Well, you could help us find Froot Loops…" Daisuke started, then "WHOOOOAAA!" 
> 
> At that instant he just happened to lose his footing. He frantically clutched at the shelf he was attacking, lost his grip, and toppled over, falling back - and taking Ken with him. They landed in a heap of goggles, reddish brown hair and blue locks. Everywhere a sea of hearts, stars, rainbows and red balloons surrounded them, and Daisuke was on top - Ken on the bottom. 
> 
> Daisuke's cheeks were bright crimson, and got even redder as Ken looked up at him and said, "Now I have a new reason to like cereal." 
> 
> "That's it!" yelled the annoying salesclerk. "I'm getting the manager!" he stormed down the aisle, snapping angrily at shoppers that were staring at the events in the cereal aisle with disbelief, even hitting a kid or two with his clipboard. The crowds dissipated quickly, until there were only Daisuke and Ken in the aisle lying sprawled out on the broken boxes of cereal. They still hadn't moved. 
> 
> Ken, on the bottom, looked ecstatic. His cheeks were flushed slightly, and his hair was spread out behind him like an indigo halo. His violet eyes were practically glowing. However there was a slight edge of reservation in those eyes – nobody would notice it unless they knew him very well, and since Daisuke was a little _preoccupied_ at the moment, he wasn't really paying attention to things like that. He should have, though. 
> 
> Speaking of Daisuke, the redhead was in a state of indecision. Part of him wanted to get as far away from Ken as he could. _This is wrong_, it said. But the rest of Daisuke's mind was quickly overruling it. However the part of Daisuke that was still sane insisted that this was not the time or place for this. And they still had the love potion problem to deal with. But it was so, so hard not to lean just a little bit closer and… 
> 
> Daisuke's lips brushed ever so softly over the indigo-haired boy's beneath him, his heart pounding so loud and so quickly that Ken could feel it in _his _chest. Ken let out a quiet moan, and it was just then that Daisuke really remembered where they were and the predicament that they were in. He sat up quickly and managed to get himself off of Ken and sitting on the floor nearby. Ken rose slower, his cheeks still slightly pink with pleasure, his dark hair forming a cloud around his beautiful face. A stray marshmallow dangled from a lock of his azure hair, and Daisuke giggled as he flicked it onto the floor. 
> 
> "Ken…" Daisuke began. 
> 
> "Wait, look, Daisuke!" Ken exclaimed suddenly, picking up a box of Corn Flakes that had been unceremoniously dumped on his lap when they had fallen. He held the battered box up and showed the back of it to Daisuke. "Look! It's a potion! **To get rid of unwanted affection**! It's an antidote, Dai-chan!" 
> 
> "WHAT?" Daisuke yelped, grabbing it out of Ken's hands. "It is! It is! **Look on the inside of the box for the recipe**." He ripped the box open, looking at the inside panel, but suddenly he stopped. "Wait… it's not… the whole antidote!" 
> 
> "Huh?" Ken grabbed the box back, reading it quickly. "You're right! **Find the rest of the ingredients on our other cereal boxes**. WHAT?!" he yelled. "No!" 
> 
> Daisuke dove into a pile of Trix, yanking out a torn box with the white rabbit's head almost ripped off. He scanned the back of it, quickly. "Here's another one! Come on, Ken! Look at the boxes! Look at them all!" 
> 
> The two boys attacked the fallen boxes, and some still on the shelves, piling their finds in a discarded shopping cart. They were getting coated with dust from crushed cereal and marshmallows, but neither cared. The cart started to fill up as they moved around quickly, grabbing boxes, ripping them open, and throwing their finds in the cart. The cereal aisle was starting to look like a hurricane had hit it. Hurricane Kensuke. 
> 
> Then the two boys heard voices from nearby. The annoying salesclerk, and someone who was obviously… the manager! Daisuke froze. They were going to get in _so_ much trouble! 
> 
> Ken wasn't frozen. Without hesitation, he tossed a box of Wheaties into the cart, then grabbed Daisuke and tossed him in the cart, too. Daisuke gave a yell, but Ken shook his head. "Hold on tight, Dai-chan!" he said, grinning like a maniac, and started to run down the aisle away from the voices and towards the exit. 
> 
> Daisuke gripped the edges of the cart and gave another yelp, but as Ken whirled it around the corner, Daisuke began to laugh. The boys shot through the "Speedy Checkout – 10 items or less" lane, plowing through obsessive shoppers and little kids. A cashier yelled at them – Daisuke reached into his pocket and unearthed a ten-dollar bill, which he tossed at the shocked woman. Then they were slamming through the automatic doors, clattering down the sidewalk, careening through the back alley, and home free. 
> 
> Ken slowed down, gasping. He _was_ in great shape from playing a lot of soccer, but running a marathon through a grocery store while pushing a cart full of cereal _and_ Daisuke was a little bit extreme. Both boys, however, were in high spirits, and nobody was more surprised than Ken, with the exception of maybe Daisuke himself, when a laughing Dai-chan leapt out of the cart and caught Ken up in a tight embrace and a full-mouthed, ecstatic kiss. 
> 
> Ken's eyes widened in shock. Daisuke tasted sweet like the crushed sugar-marshmallows that were smeared through his hair, on his clothes and on his face, and as he swung the indigo-haired boy around in a circle, Ken felt a light-headed giddiness and a warm, fuzzy happiness fill him from head to toe. He threw his arms around Daisuke, kissing him back just as passionately, but all-too-soon, it was over. 
> 
> Daisuke pulled away, gasping. He looked so cute with his huge, goofy grin, his goggles hanging lopsided off his head, his hair all mussed up, with streaks of colored sugar garnishing his face, and all Ken wanted to do was gather him up in his arms and kiss him over and over again. But they had other things to do. 
> 
> "That was pure _genius_, Ken! How can I ever thank you?" Daisuke exclaimed. 
> 
> "I _am_ the Boy Genius, remember?" Ken replied, breathlessly. "And as for thanking me, I think you just did a pretty damn good job." 
> 
> "Thanks," Daisuke blushed. "But did we get the entire antidote?" 
> 
> "I hope so," Ken said, and there was a rational, serious look in his eyes. "I mean, we were throwing boxes around." 
> 
> "We'll just have to storm another supermarket if we didn't," Daisuke said, as Ken stopped to lick the sugar from his face. 
> 
> "I think we just created a new-world record," Ken added. "There should be one for getting chased through a grocery store in however many seconds we ran it in. So, what are we supposed to do with this antidote?" 
> 
> "Well, we could try reading the boxes for starters, _genius_." 
> 
> "Oh yeah…" Ken said awkwardly, and he picked up the Trix box and began to read. The love potion had made everything he saw seem just a little blurry, but his sight was clearing now, and the words he skimmed through no longer looked as if they were floating around like bits of Apple Jacks cereal. 
> 
> "It says that we have to mix up the ingredients on my half…" Daisuke said. "With the ingredients in your half…" 
> 
> "Supposedly there's a little packet in each box," Ken said, "we just combine the contents of each packet in a drink and…" 
> 
> "Everyone is back to normal." 
> 
> "I think we should hurry back to Koushiro's," Daisuke said in an anxious voice. "I'm worried about Iori – it's my fault he got dragged into this. I really don't want his tombstone to read 'Hida Iori - died from Koushiro and his pineapple jello'. I got everyone into this mess, so I think I should mix everything up." 
> 
> "Why don't I do that?" Ken said hastily. "Just in case…" 
> 
> "I screw up again?" Daisuke asked, innocently. 
> 
> "Well, I don't think of it as screwing up." Ken looked flustered. "Just learning from one's mistakes." 
> 
> "Okay…" 
> 
> Ken's arms were stiff from pushing the cart, so they stopped to rest. 
> 
> "It will take forever to get to Koushiro's! We're about five blocks from his house and this cart is heavy!" 
> 
> "I'm not that tired, Dai-chan," Ken huffed, "but some sugar would help…" Daisuke suddenly grinned evilly. 
> 
> They had stopped at the top of a hill. This, of course, turned out to be a BIG mistake. Daisuke was leaning against the cart as Ken started to kiss him, and Daisuke just happened to be the one to lose his footing and fall over backwards into the cart. He had his hands around Ken's waist, so that when he fell, he took the boy genius with him. The two toppled into boxfuls of cereal, Daisuke coming up with marshmallows in his hair. The cart, which Daisuke had put the breaks on, began to roll down hill at a very fast rate. 
> 
> "Ack! Ken-chan, what have I done now?!" Daisuke cried. 
> 
> "Gone out to set another world record," Ken replied, gripping the sides of the accelerating cart. "This is not what I had in mind today! What was that equation? Force equals mass times acceleration? Oh no! At this rate, we'll reach Koushiro's in about…" He did the calculations in his head. "Less then a minute." 
> 
> He covered his eyes as the cart picked up even more speed, and Daisuke, at the head of the cart, did his best to steer. The two boys in the cereal-box-filled cart careened across a street, narrowly missing impalement on the front of a Senior Citizens van, and nearly smashed into a man carrying a huge crate full of chickens. 
> 
> "Dai-chan!" Ken yelled, his teeth rattling together. 
> 
> "There's Koushiro's house! But… we're going too fast! We won't be able to stop!" Daisuke yelled back. Then Fate took another ironic twist and the cart tipped to the side a little, careening off course and smashing into a bush. Ken and Daisuke flew out of it with a yell and a flurry of hearts, stars and horseshoes, collapsing onto Koushiro's front lawn with minimal damage and racing hearts. 
> 
> "Lets… not do that again," Ken gasped. "Are you alright, Dai-chan?" he levered himself up, casting a worried glance at the other boy. Daisuke nodded. 
> 
> "DAISUUUUUUUKE!" came a cry from the house. Both the redhead and the indigo-haired boy looked up just in time to see Iori fly out of the house, slamming the door behind him right in Koushiro's face. The solemn young boy looked terrified – his eyes were wide, his usually bowl-perfect hair mussed up and his clothing askew. "Thank god you're back!" Iori squeaked. "It's chaos in there! Did you get the antidote?" 
> 
> "Yeah, we got it! Are you okay, Iori? Is everybody else okay?" Daisuke asked, eyes wide. Iori winced. 
> 
> "I'm… fine. But as for the others – there's something very weird going on. The love potion seems to be wearing on and off, and it's absolute _chaos_ in there! One minute two of them are making out, and the next they're trying to kill each other and yelling and… AGH!" Iori yelled as the front door of Koushiro's house opened and Koushiro himself came running out. 
> 
> "Iori-chan!" he called. 
> 
> "Eep! Gotta go!" Iori yelped, diving into the hedge. Ken and Daisuke dove out of Koushiro's way and ran for their precious cereal boxes. 
> 
> "Okay, Dai-chan, we've got to do this quick!" Ken said. "Grab all the boxes – we're going into the kitchen!" 
> 
> "Okay!" Daisuke replied, grabbing armfuls of boxes from the twisted ruin of the cart. When both boys had the cereal loaded into their arms and made sure that Iori was safely hidden in a small crack between the hedge and the next house where Koushiro couldn't get at, though not for lack of trying, they ran inside. 
> 
> "Okay," Ken said, stacking his collection of cereal on the counter, shutting the door behind him to drown out the noise from the living room. "Find a blender or something…" he looked up to see that Daisuke hadn't moved. He was just… staring at him. "What?" Ken asked. 
> 
> "Ken… Iori was saying that the love potion was wearing on and off the others. Um… has it ever worn off of you yet?" Daisuke asked, nervously. "I mean, you're acting so… _normal_, but you're still…" he motioned towards his own lips, blushing. 
> 
> Ken blanched for a moment. No! He couldn't let Daisuke know that… no. "I – what?" he asked, blinking. "My love for you is unconditional," he said, moving forward. "I am just doing this to make you happy…" he did his best to look, well, infatuated, which wasn't that hard. Daisuke backed up a step. 
> 
> "Okay, Ken, just wondering," he said. "Now… which cereal first?" he asked, picking up a box of Trix. As soon as the redhead looked away, Ken let out a sigh. So far, so good. _You see, I can't let you know, Dai-chan, love,_ he thought, _because I'm afraid. It's so much easier when I have a false pretense to hide behind. I'm afraid that once you know that the love potion has worn off, you won't want anything to do with me anymore._ He walked up behind Daisuke, sliding his arms around the redhead's waist, placing his chin on his love's shoulder and kissing the boy's ear gently, reading the back of the box along with Daisuke, who sighed contentedly, then resignedfully. 
> 
> "Um, why don't we mix everything up together and see what happens?" he suggested weakly. 
> 
> "Sounds good to me," Ken replied, surprising himself. Usually he was so cautious, clever. _So this is what love does to someone_, he thought to himself, smiling as Daisuke turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. _Well, I like it. I like it a lot._
> 
> The two boys set to work mixing up the antidote recipe, pouring everything into a blender with a cup of water every now and then. Once or twice they managed to get themselves into a short food fight with the cereal, which usually ended with one of them underneath the other, kissing and licking sugar off the other's face. But eventually the potion was done. 
> 
> "How do we know if it works?" Daisuke asked dubiously. 
> 
> "We'll just have to try it out," Ken replied, also eyeing the bright orange liquid dubiously. 
> 
> "Not on you!" Daisuke said, quickly. Ken raised an eyebrow. 
> 
> "You're afraid to have me try this, but you weren't afraid to give Hikari the love potion in the first place?" the indigo-haired boy asked. Daisuke blushed hotly, muttered something, and looked away. 
> 
> "Umm… well it's just that… maybe we'd better give it to one of the others, first, before something awful happens," he replied. Ken gave him a strange look, but nodded and poured the liquid into a Kool-Aid pitcher, thinking, _with any luck they'll think it's Kool-Aid._
> 
> Daisuke remained at the counter for a second, thinking. He couldn't let Ken know the real reason why he didn't want to give him the love potion. The truth was that Daisuke (although he hated to admit it, even to himself,) had fallen in love with Ken. And he was deathly afraid that once the love potion worn off, Ken wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. Maybe even shun him. 
> 
> _Oh, sweet irony._
> 
> "Come on, Daisuke!" Ken called. "We've got some antidotes to distribute!" 
> 
> Daisuke smiled and ran to catch up with Ken, his partner, and his love, ignoring the sullen sadness that refused to leave his heart. 
> 
> _Would you love me if you weren't under the influence of the potion? _Daisuke wondered. 
> 
> _Would you still love me if I wasn't under the influence of the potion?_ Ken wondered. 
> 
> Oh, sweet irony. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Try, Try Again

Lucky Charms - Chapter One

**Lucky Charms!**

By Kendra, Digimon Empress and Flair 

  


> ****LEGAL DISCLAIMER: Bandai owns the characters in this story. We own the plot. Flair owns Ken. (**All the copyrighting peoples from Bandai and stuff and all Ken's other fans come and attack her with teletubbies plushies and metal poles**) _AAAAH!_
> 
> ****AUTHORS' NOTE:We neither condone nor condemn characters for their orientations. This is mostly a Kensuke fic, so if you enjoy such stories, read on, if you don't there are other stories out there for you. 
> 
> **CONTEST! **A reminder about our Kensuke contest. The deadline is when we finish up Lucky Charms. ^__^ Gotta love that Daiken/Kensuke!****
> 
> **Check Chapter One for more information.**
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> **Chapter Four: Try, Try Again**
> 
> It was mayhem inside and outside. 
> 
> _This is really not my day,_ Daisuke thought as Koushiro slipped down the walkway and hurried over to the bushes where Iori was hiding. 
> 
> "Kool-Aid?" Koushiro asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's nice and all, Dai, but it's not going to taste better then that berry juice that you gave us earlier. I'm sorry, nothing can beat that." He started to search about the hedges. "Have you seen Iori? I thought I saw him a moment ago…" 
> 
> Daisuke was sweating. "Awwww, come on, Koushiro," he begged. "It's only Kool-Aid. It's better then the berry juice, I promise you. You'll like it so much more! I swear!" 
> 
> Koushiro tried to lean over Daisuke to peer into the bushes; Ken moved to block the computer genius' way. "You don't want to look, I assure you…" The sight of a trembling Iori covered with ivy wasn't exactly a pretty one. 
> 
> "Hey, there you guys are!" that was Jyou, calling out the window; he had both arms wrapped about Taichi. "What's that? More of that fantastic juice?" 
> 
> "Even better - it's Kool-Aid!" Daisuke shouted. "Come on down and try some. And while you are at it, convince Koushiro that he's missing out on the best drink of the day." 
> 
> Jyou hesitated. "I'm allergic to so many things…" he began. "Dust and evil monsters and…well, a lot of things…including Kool-Aid. I'm sorry, Dai. Allergies run in my family, but I know one thing I'm not allergic to." He affectionately ruffled Taichi's hair. 
> 
> "He's mine!" 
> 
> "No, he's mine!" 
> 
> More screaming coming from upstairs. Sora and Mimi were still continuing to fight over Takeru. Daisuke heard a smash - he hoped that it wasn't in any way related to the scream fest that was occurring upstairs. From the sound of it, they were not about to break from their fighting to chill over Kool-Aid. 
> 
> "Ohhh, you can kiss!" Miyako engrossed in Yamato's embrace. 
> 
> "Miyako!" Daisuke cried hopefully. "Kool-Aid?" 
> 
> "No one is cooler then Yamato," she sighed with happy love-struck pleasure, which caused Daisuke to clap a hand to his forehead. 
> 
> "Well, could you at least try some?" 
> 
> "Leave some here," Yamato said cooly, "and I'll get to it by and by." 
> 
> Daisuke whirled around. Hikari was coming down the steps, cell phone in hand and looking incredibly worried. "Koushiro's mother got off work early!" she gasped, wringing her hands. "And I just got a call from the neighbors asking what's up!" 
> 
> A vase flew out the window. 
> 
> "That's what's up…" Daisuke said. "Okay, not funny." 
> 
> "If Koushiro's mom comes home and finds this going on, we're really going to get it." She ran a finger through her hair distractedly. "Everyone's gone crazy… I'm really stressed out. I need to chill." She held up her other hand and Daisuke saw that she had a cup full of the spiked berry juice; she started to raise the cup to her lips. 
> 
> "HIKARI, NO!" Daisuke shouted, and in his clumsiness he bumped into Ken, who was holding the Kool-Aid pitcher, and of course the antidote went flying. 
> 
> "AAAAAAACK!" Daisuke yelled, struggling to grab it, but it was too late. It hit the ground with an impact that made both Daisuke and Ken cry out in anguish. The orange liquid splashed everywhere, drenching both Hikari and Koushiro. 
> 
> "Oh no!" Ken cried, grabbing Daisuke's hand. The redhead pulled him closer, both of them dreading what would happen next. 
> 
> Koushiro blinked, straightening up. He hadn't gotten hit as much as Hikari with the juice, and as he wiped it off his face he looked around. "What happened?" he asked. "All I remember is drinking some of that juice before… and then everybody started acting weird, and I saw Iori… I can't remember…" 
> 
> Daisuke and Ken broke into huge, identical grins. Daisuke flung his arms around Ken and swung him around, kissing him on the lips. "It worked!" he cried. 
> 
> Hikari blinked a few times. "What happened?" she asked. "What's going on? Why are Ken and Daisuke kissing?" she asked. Daisuke and Ken pulled away from each other, blushing, and Daisuke turned to explain things quickly to Hikari, but stopped. Something weird was going on. The brunette girl's eyes were flickering a strange shade of red. 
> 
> "What's happening, Hikari?" Ken gasped. 
> 
> "I…" she began, then turned a vicious gaze onto the violet-eyed boy. "None of your business, pansy!" she snarled. Ken and Daisuke stared, wide-eyed. Koushiro took a step towards Hikari, questioningly, but she thrashed out at him with one hand and he backed away, quickly. 
> 
> "Hikari, what's wrong?" Daisuke gasped. Iori, struggling out from underneath the ivy, came over to stand beside Koushiro. "Are you…" 
> 
> "Shut up!" she snapped. "Just shut up and go away!" 
> 
> "Hikari…" 
> 
> "OMAE O KOROSO!" she screamed, launching herself and Ken. Daisuke pulled the violet-eyed boy out of the way just in time, and the four boys quickly ran inside the house, slamming the door behind them. 
> 
> "What was that all about?" Koushiro panted. "What's going on?" 
> 
> Ken turned to Daisuke, beautiful eyes serious. "Dai-chan, I think that the antidote had a very undesired effect on Hikari." 
> 
> "To put it mildly," Daisuke replied shakily, and Ken laced his fingers into the other boy's comfortingly. 
> 
> "What is going on?" Koushiro demanded. "First I get splashed with some weird liquid that seems to have made Hikari into a crazed bitch and then Daisuke and Ken are… yeah, well you know. Not to mention the other Digi-destined are all…" he trailed off, rubbing his temples. 
> 
> Ken glanced at Daisuke. Daisuke glanced at Iori. Iori tried to glance at Ken, but Ken and Daisuke seemed to be looking at each other. Iori sighed and turned to Koushiro, ignoring the screams from upstairs, the snarls from Hikari outside the door, and the… strange noises from Miyako and Yamato. 
> 
> "It's a long story," Iori sighed. 
> 
> "Yes, I think you owe me an explanation," Koushiro repeated, rubbing his temples with disbelief. "What exactly was that liquid anyway?" 
> 
> "Something that turns people into pineapple jello loving romance zombies," Daisuke said. 
> 
> "You have a wild imagination, Daisuke," Koushiro said, not putting two and two together. "What was I doing outside? I don't even remember." 
> 
> "Looking for Iori," Ken said, helpfully. 
> 
> "What for?" 
> 
> "Uhhhhmmmmm, you don't want to know," Iori said, quickly adding "You weren't thinking clearly." Suddenly a loud crash from upstairs made them all jump. 
> 
> "HE'S MINE!" 
> 
> "NO HE'S MINE!" 
> 
> "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU, HE IS MINE!" came a yell from outside. 
> 
> Another crash - a painting came bouncing down the stairs and landed at Iori's feet. Daisuke and Ken exchanged baffled glances. 
> 
> "Sora and Mimi fighting over TK?" Koushiro asked, scratching his head. 
> 
> "Mmmmmm, Jyou, this is fabulous…" Taichi was heard from the room next door. 
> 
> "Jyou kissing Taichi?" Koushiro exclaimed. 
> 
> "I SAID HE IS MINE!" 
> 
> "Hikari also fighting for Takeru?" This was getting more and more puzzling. 
> 
> "You sure can kiss, Yamato!" 
> 
> "Yamato? Miyako?" Koushiro cried out. "You don't have me under hypnosis or something do you, Daisuke?" 
> 
> "Errrmmm, no," Daisuke stammered. 
> 
> "Ken?" 
> 
> "I'm not the mad scientist type…" Ken started. 
> 
> "This is all very strange…" Koushiro said. "Maybe it has to do with trouble in the Digi-World. I think I better go e-mail Gennai." He turned to walk off. 
> 
> Now, Daisuke and Ken had never personally met Gennai, and neither really had a clue who he was, but the name did not sound good. 
> 
> "OH! NO!" Daisuke shouted, dive bombing in front of Koushiro. "You don't wanna do that! No no no no! I'm sure Genie…" 
> 
> "Gennai…" 
> 
> "I'm sure _Gennai _has better things to do then worry about this. Let's not waste his time!" Daisuke began to push Koushiro toward a closet. 
> 
> "Hey? What are you doing? What if it's an evil Digimon who…" 
> 
> "Oh, I'm one hundred percent sure that it's not an evil Digimon…" 
> 
> "But…" 
> 
> "No, the only evil Digimon we know of are Trixmon, FrostedFlakesmon, CookieCrispmon and FrootLoopsmon," Daisuke nervously laughed. "The Dark Cereal Masters…" 
> 
> "Dark Cereal Masters?" 
> 
> "Uh yeah, they try to take over everyone's hearts," Daisuke continued, giving Koushiro another shove – anything to get Koushiro away from the computer down the hall. 
> 
> "HE'S MINE!!!!!" 
> 
> "Daisuke," Koushiro asked, raising an eyebrow, "does cereal by any chance have to do with why everyone is acting so crazy?" 
> 
> "Well…" 
> 
> "Iori?" 
> 
> "It's not exactly the cereal," Iori said, coming clean, "just something on the boxes…there was this recipe…" 
> 
> "Recipe?" Koushiro said. "I eat those cereal brands you just named, Daisuke… recipe… recipe… OH NO! Those cereal boxes! The ones with the love charms and anti-love charms?" 
> 
> "ANTI LOVE CHARMS?!!!!" Daisuke screeched. 
> 
> Koushiro was sweating. "This is BAD, this is REALLY BAD! Oh dear!" He wiped the sweat off his brow. "I am e-mailing Gennai. This has gone too far!!" 
> 
> "Uhhh, Koushiro, what exactly would Gennai do to me?" Daisuke dared to ask. 
> 
> "Make you drink the love charm for one thing…" Koushiro snapped. He had started to leave when..."UMPH! UMPH! UMPH! UMMMMMPPHHHHH!" 
> 
> Daisuke threw his full weight against the closet door, trying to keep it shut. Inside he could hear the muffled protests of an indignant Koushiro. 
> 
> "HE'S MINE! MINE, MINE!" 
> 
> "Think you can keep him in here while we try to fix the mess upstairs?" Ken asked Iori. 
> 
> "Sure…" the smaller boy said, sweatdropping. 
> 
> "Great!" Daisuke exclaimed, grabbing Ken's hand. The two of them ran for the stairs, dodging a few fallen and flying objects, then stopped dead at the top. 
> 
> "Oh no…" Daisuke whimpered. 
> 
> Takeru was standing on top of a desk in the corner staring wide-eyed at the scene around him. Mimi and Sora stood in the middle of the room having an incredible catfight, and as they watched, Hikari joined them. Obviously she had climbed up the vines on the side of the house and smashed through the window. And judging by her narrowed eyes and bared teeth, Mimi and Sora were going to meet some serious competition. 
> 
> "Oh…" Daisuke whimpered. 
> 
> "… no!" Ken finished, mouth falling open. 
> 
> The two boys turned to look at each other. "What are we going to do?" Daisuke gasped. Ken just shook his head, wide-eyed. 
> 
> "Daisuke! Ken!" Takeru yelped from the corner. "Help!" Just then, Hikari, Sora and Mimi launched into an all-out fight, giving Takeru the space needed to make a dash for the door. 
> 
> "Quick, come on!" Ken yelped, grabbing Daisuke by the hand and tugging. The three boys ran out the door as fast as they could, Ken with the sense to close and lock the door behind him. They managed to reach the lower level, past Iori (who was busy trying to keep Koushiro locked in the closet), past Taichi and Jyou having fun in the living room, and past Miyako and Yamato having equal fun in the front door. Finally they ran out of the house and stopped, breathing heavily. 
> 
> "What… is going on?" Takeru gasped, his hair sticking out at odd angles. 
> 
> Daisuke and Ken glanced at each other, and the redhead gave a profound sigh. Ken echoed it, then turned to Takeru. "Daisuke made a love potion from a Froot Loops box to make Hikari fall in love with him, but I drank it instead. While under it's influence I gave the rest of it to Jyou, who decided to use it for Sora's party so he brought it here to Koushiro's house to try it out before the party on Friday. The rest of the Digi-destined, except for you and Hikari, I'm assuming, drank it and fell in love with the first people they saw. Iori, Daisuke and I have been trying to find the antidote, and from what you see back there, you know why," he took a deep breath, having said the rest of this without pause. "Daisuke and I found an antidote and mixed it up, but seemingly hit had a very undesired effect. It was splashed on Hikari, who only recently drank some, and on Koushiro. Koushiro went back to normal, but Hikari went – insane. I don't know what happened there. But to make a long story short, we've got to find an antidote before Koushiro's mother gets home or before somebody gets hurt!" 
> 
> Takeru stared at him. 
> 
> Daisuke stared at him. 
> 
> "DAISUKE! KEN! HELP!" came Iori's strangled yell from inside. 
> 
> "I'll… help him…" Takeru stammered. "You two find the antidote, fast. I'll make sure not to drink anything. I don't know how you get yourself into these things, Daisuke," he added, "But I guess I'll help you get out of it." 
> 
> Ken smiled slightly, and Takeru took off into the house. Ken turned to Daisuke, who was looking at the violet-eyed boy nervously and blushing. "What?" Ken asked. 
> 
> "The love potion wore off you, didn't it?" Daisuke asked, bluntly. Ken flushed slightly, glancing at his feet. He couldn't lie to Daisuke, not anymore. 
> 
> "Yeah, it wore off," Ken admitted. 
> 
> Daisuke gaped, his voice refusing to work. "W… when?" he managed to force out. 
> 
> "In the closet, when this all started…" Ken whispered, then sobbed, "I'm sorry Daisuke! I can't help it – I love you. _I love you_!" He turned away, trying to hide his face using his shield of indigo hair. "I never needed a love potion to fall in love with you – I always have, and I guess I always will… even if you don't want me to. I…" he took in a shuddering breath as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry…" 
> 
> Sudden movement from Daisuke made him look up just as the redhead gathered up in a tight embrace. "Oh, Ken-chan!" Daisuke whispered, "There's nothing to be sorry about!" He smiled, his face lighting up so much with happiness that Ken almost fainted. "I'm so glad that you said that. I was afraid to let you know I loved you. I was afraid that you just loved me because you drank the love potion. I… every time you kissed me, I… wanted to love you back, but couldn't… I felt so guilty…" 
> 
> Ken gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and it didn't really register until Daisuke gathered him closer and kissed him. Then it all became clear as the kiss rushed through him. It was a far different kiss than ever before, so full of true love that Ken almost started crying. But he didn't – he was too happy. He leaned into the kiss, gathering Daisuke closer and cradling him as gently as a butterfly. 
> 
> They pulled away, reluctantly. "I guess, in the end, I'm the one that the love potion had the most effect on, even if I didn't drink it," Daisuke smiled. Ken touched his lover's lips gently with one finger. 
> 
> "It's not over yet," he reminded. "We still have to find a way to get the others back to normal. 
> 
> "But how?" 
> 
> "I don't know," Ken admitted, caressing Daisuke's hair gently. "When at first you fail, try, try again! So let's do this right this time!" 
> 
> Daisuke dropped his hands from Ken's back and grabbed the violet-eyed boy's hand in his own yellow-gloved ones. "Let's go, Ken," he said. His love nodded. 
> 
> And so the two walked down the street hand-in-hand, heading once more for the grocery store. They were the only hope left for the Digi-destined, but all that mattered right now were each other. 
> 
> "MINE! MINE! HE'S MINE! Hey… where'd he go?" 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  



	5. Impossible Dream

Lucky Charms - Chapter One

**Lucky Charms!**

By Kendra, Digimon Empress and Flair 

  


> ****LEGAL DISCLAIMER: Bandai owns the characters in this story. We own the plot. Flair owns Ken. (**All the copyrighting peoples from Bandai and stuff and all Ken's other fans come and attack her with teletubbies plushies and metal poles**) _AAAAH!_
> 
> ****AUTHORS' NOTE:We neither condone nor condemn characters for their orientations. This is mostly a Kensuke fic, so if you enjoy such stories, read on, if you don't there are other stories out there for you. 
> 
> **CONTEST! **A reminder about our Kensuke contest. The deadline is when we finish up Lucky Charms. ^__^ Gotta love that Daiken/Kensuke!****
> 
> **Check Chapter One for more information.******
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> **Chapter Five: Impossible Dream**
> 
> The man behind the desk was frowning - and the man behind the desk was not happy. As Daisuke and Ken tried to sneak down the supermarket aisle, he held out an arm, effectively blocking their way. 
> 
> "Whoa there," he said, scowling. "I _do_ believe that I've seen you before." 
> 
> Ken prodded Daisuke. "I told you, Dai," he nervously whispered, "that we shouldn't have come back to the same grocery store." 
> 
> "Well, it's the nearest one!" Daisuke shot back. "We have to get back there as soon as possible." He plucked a daisy from his soaking wet hair - a daisy that had gotten there when a flowerpot had come hurtling out the window as he and Ken hurried off. "I'm afraid of what will happen if we leave Mimi and Sora and Hikari alone for much longer." 
> 
> "Poor Takeru's arms will fall off," Ken said. 
> 
> "Or our parents will come," Daisuke replied. 
> 
> "Well," the manager growled. "I'm waiting. I could swear that you've been here before." 
> 
> "Who? Me? Us?" Daisuke asked as innocently as he could. 
> 
> The manager ran a finger across Daisuke's forehead and examined his hands beneath the light. "Sugary frosting," he dryly said. "From a Froot Loops box…and what do you know…You have Rice Crispies trapped on the neck of your T-shirt." 
> 
> "I do?" Daisuke asked. He started. "Oh yeah! I do!" He laughed nervously. "Now how could they have gotten here, I wonder?" He began to back away from the manager. "The oddest things have happened to me today, sir…" 
> 
> "Daisuke, watch out!" Ken shouted, as Daisuke lost his balance, slipped on the moist floor, and fell, upsetting a wrack of magazines. The entire magazine stand collapsed in the manager's arms - Daisuke collapsed in Ken's embrace. "Are you okay, Dai-kun?" 
> 
> "Yeah, I think so!" Daisuke stammered. "You can let go now…though I kind of like that you were there for me." 
> 
> "I'm always there for you, Dai," Ken said. He released his grasp - this proved to be a big mistake. 
> 
> "WHOOOOAA!" Daisuke cried, this time getting tripped up on his own shoe laces. "K-eeeennn!" He staggered about, doing fancy footwork and elaborate figure eights as he slid about the floor. 
> 
> "Daisuke!" Ken cried out. 
> 
> "WHOOOOAAAAAAA!" 
> 
> He covered his eyes as Daisuke crashed into a candy rack, sending Hershey kisses and mints flying, and winced as Daisuke plummeted down the soda aisle, grabbing at the shelves and knocking down bottles of Sprite and Diet Pepsi. 
> 
> "KEN!" 
> 
> There he went rolling into the fruit aisle, apples and oranges leaping to join him. Next thing Ken knew his beloved was floundering about among the lettuce and the turnips. 
> 
> "KEN, HELP ME!" 
> 
> And then he had found his way down into the seafood - where he came to a halt among the frozen delicacies, thawing out octopus on his forehead. 
> 
> "THAT DOES IT!" the manager roared. "You made a mess with the cereal before, now you've completely upset the whole store." 
> 
> "Us?" Ken wondered innocently. "You must be mistaken." 
> 
> "Devon!" the manager bellowed, and the same irritating sales clerk who had ratted them out appeared, bouncing out on cue. "Do these two look familiar?" 
> 
> "Uh-huh, sure do," the loudmouthed kid said. "Now look what they've done!" 
> 
> "I think they need to work off their debts," the manager sneered, throwing a bewildered Daisuke and a startled Ken two mops and two dishrags. "Now you can get on the floor and start cleaning! You're going to reimburse me - or I'm calling your parents and the police! Watch them, Devon!" 
> 
> "Sure thing," the brat replied, and he smirked as the manager slunk off, leaving Daisuke and Ken in the worst predicament possible. 
> 
> Daisuke and Ken looked at each other, wide eyed. "What do we do now?" Ken asked. 
> 
> "You're the evil emperor, you figure it out!" Daisuke shot back, waving the dishrag around in the air like a whip. Suddenly their eyes both fell on the dishrag, and their faces broke into identical, evil grins. 
> 
> "Uh…" the redheaded store clerk began, a little nervously. 
> 
> "HAIYAH!!!!" Daisuke yelled, swinging his mop to the side, catching the store clerk right in the face. Devon gave a muffled yell, but it was cut off by Ken's mop smacking him in the stomach. Daisuke launched a series of whip-like attacks with his dishrag, and Ken followed quickly, swiping his rag in quick, practiced movements. Funny – this was the first time since he had given up being Kaizer that he didn't feel pain in doing something the Kaizer might have done. But this wasn't what the Kaizer might have done – attacking a redheaded brat in a grocery store with dishrags and mops, Daisuke at his side. This was Ken. 
> 
> Ken started laughing and couldn't stop, gasping for breath as he landed another blow with his mop on the head of Devon the Annoying Storeclerk. Daisuke started laughing, too, and within moments both of them had tears running down their cheeks. Ken was happier than he had ever been in his life, even though he was probably in danger of charges for assault. 
> 
> "The… antidote!" Daisuke managed to gasp out. "Quick Ken… you (giggle) go… I'll take care of him!" He landed a sharp jab from his mop on another storeclerk who had come to help in the cause, a reckless look coming into his brown eyes. Turning to his foes, he clasped his mop in both hands, string-end held forward like a sword. "Prepare to meet your doom!" he yelled, looking utterly ridiculous with a mop-sword and a dishrag poised on his head like a bizarre hat. "AAAAAAH!" 
> 
> Ken swiped at a shelf full of pickled okra and vaulted over the wreckage, heading for the cereal aisle once more. He was halfway there, ignoring the protests of indignated shoppers, when suddenly he stopped, staring in rapt fascination at the showcase in front of him. He was quite a sight, actually; his long indigo hair hung limply around his striking face, streaked with different shades of colored sugar, and his violet eyes were wide. His plain gray clothes were disheveled and hung at an odd angle, and holding a dishrag like a whip in one hand and a mop like a sword in the other, he looked quite hilarious. But the rapt look in his eyes drowned out everything else. 
> 
> "Yes…" he breathed, "Yes!" 
> 
> A ray of light extended from the ceiling like a beam from heaven. Piled up one on top of the other in a pyramid shape were boxes of Lucky Charms – hundreds of them! And not just any Lucky Charms – they were the limited-time offer kind that he saw advertised on TV – crystal ball marshmallows with hidden messages! And stamped on the side of the box… 
> 
> "LOVE POTION ANTIDOTE!" Ken crowed, louder and more excited than he had ever yelled in his life. "DAISUKE, DAISUKE, I FOUND IT, I FOUND IT!" He swung with his mop, hitting the side of the pyramid of cereal with a triumphant "thud". They trembled, then collapsed, half of them bursting open and showering the store with… 
> 
> "HEARTS, STARS AND HORSESHOES, CLOVERS AND BLUE MOONS! POTS OF GOLD AND RAINBOWS, AND A RED BALLOON!" Daisuke cried, running over and glomping Ken, giggling like a maniac. "Grab a few boxes and let's go!" 
> 
> "Wait…" Ken nervously said. "Are you sure this is the right antidote?" 
> 
> "BOSS!!!" that was the irritating salesclerk. "He-elp me!" 
> 
> Daisuke and Ken exchanged looks. 
> 
> "We'll just have to risk it," Ken said, quickly giving Daisuke a kiss. "I'm sure we've found the right box. Love tells me we're right." 
> 
> "You kids are supposed to be…" the manager, stalking up the aisle. 
> 
> "Uh-yeah, we'll have to risk it…" Daisuke said, throwing his arms about Ken. "Let's get out of here!" 
> 
> "I've got them! I've got them!" the loud salesclerk was shouting, and he moved to block the two boys as they scampered off. 
> 
> "I don't think so," Ken said, backhanding Devon with a mop. He threw the mop down as he ran off, his arms full of cereal boxes; Devon tripped and was sent sprawling into a soapy bucket of suds. The bucket overturned, went flying, and landed right on top of the manager's head. 
> 
> "Sorry - we'll come back and clean up some other time!" Daisuke hollered, but in no way did he actually mean it. 
> 
> "Yeah - here's some money!" Ken shouted, opening his wallet and throwing down a wad of ten-dollar bills. "To pay for the cereal!" 
> 
> They darted around the corner, leaving a soggy salesclerk and a disheveled and very angry manager. The manager's eyes became slits as he removed the bucket. He growled - soaked to the bone, his hair and bangs plastered to his forehead. 
> 
> "Awww, cheer up," Devon squeaked, kicking aside the mops. Now was as good a time as any to try to get on the manager's good side. "Those kids made a huge mistake…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown wallet - Ken's brown wallet. "They dropped this on their way out. It has their IDs and everything." 
> 
> "Really?" the manager asked, a malicious smirk creeping across his face. He snatched the wallet away. "Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motimiya. Interesting…" He started for his office. "There's more then one way to skin two cats." 
> 
> "Uhhhh, they're kids." 
> 
> "Whatever," the manager snapped. "You get back to work! I have two phone calls to make." He laughed - he would have so much fun ratting out Daisuke and Ken 
> 
> – to their parents. 
> 
> Meanwhile, unknowing of the evil plot forming that they had left behind, Ken and Daisuke were in the highest of spirits, and celebrating – in the way they liked best. 
> 
> "Mmmmm… Daisuke…" Ken murmured, throwing his arms around the impassioned redheaded boy that was kissing him so playfully, on and in his mouth. "Mmmmm… mmmmaybe we should… get back to the others…" he broke for a moment as Daisuke kissed his neck in a spot that made him shiver with pleasure, but then pushed him gently and very, very reluctantly, away. A stray lock of purple hair brushed into his face, but Daisuke softly pushed it away with gentle fingers. 
> 
> "Yeah, I suppose you're right," Daisuke agreed, equally reluctant. He picked up a few boxes of Lucky Charms, handing the rest to Ken. "We'd better hurry…" Ken nodded in agreement, following his lover down the street. Then Daisuke paused, grinning evilly. "You wouldn't want to try a cart again, would you Ken-chan?" 
> 
> "NO!" Ken yelped, adamantly. Daisuke gave him a mischievous grin and a quick kiss on the lips. 
> 
> "Just kidding," he laughed, and that was how they proceeded down the street, playfully pushing, laughing, and totally in love, the precious boxes of Lucky Charms cradled in their arms. 
> 
> They reached Koushiro's house in about ten minutes to find a deathly quiet. 
> 
> "Oh… kuso!" Daisuke hissed, flicking open the latch. "Koushiro?" he yelled. "Iori?" 
> 
> "Takeru? Miyako?" Ken added, hopefully. No answer. They reached the door and poked their heads inside. "Yamato? Taichi?" 
> 
> No answer. 
> 
> "ANYBODY?" Daisuke yelled. 
> 
> "Mmmph… mmph?!" came a muffled yell from the broom closet. Daisuke and Ken looked at each other in horror and ran for the door, dropping Lucky Charms boxes every which way. Ken jiggled with the lock on the door for a moment, but then it swung open and Iori, Koushiro and Takeru tumbled out onto the floor. 
> 
> Daisuke grabbed Ken's hand and pulled him back out of the way, and then didn't let go. There were simple things that gave Daisuke stability in life, and Ken was one of them. Besides, their holding hands had become as natural as breathing for them in the mere hours that they had officially been in love. 
> 
> "What happened?" Ken yelped. 
> 
> Takeru stood up, brushing off his pants and adjusting his hat. He was looking very nervous and disheveled, and from the look of Koushiro and Iori, so were they. The blond boy took a few deep breaths, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. 
> 
> "Hikari," he said, finally and simply. 
> 
> "HIKARI! She couldn't have?" Daisuke sputtered. "She - she did?" 
> 
> "The girl's dangerous," Iori said. "I never thought that I'd say that about Hikari - but now I have to. She's gone off the wall." 
> 
> "What did you give her, Daisuke?" Koushiro asked suspiciously. "Fruity Pebbles? The girl's turned fruity." 
> 
> "Not Fruity Pebbles," Daisuke moaned. "Froot Loops, never Fruity Pebbles…" 
> 
> "Did you get the antidote?" Iori hopefully asked. 
> 
> "Lucky Charms!" Ken proudly said, holding up a box. "We finally caught Lucky. He got away for such a long time." 
> 
> "Your hair looks rather messed up, Daisuke," Takeru noticed. "And your clothes are rather wet. What happened? Did someone spill soda on you?" 
> 
> "I've been mopping floors," Daisuke sighed. "Thanks to an annoying manager and a loudmouthed salesclerk named Devon." 
> 
> "Ohhhh, I think I know who you mean," Koushiro said. "I try to avoid them. That manager is always trying to cheat customers and that Devon kid has a screw or two lose. The little pipsqueak me out of ten dollars once at the arcade." 
> 
> "Well, he forced us to mop floors," Ken declared. "Got us in trouble with his boss - and his boss made us clean the place up. Both are definitely batty." 
> 
> "Did you forget to pay?" Takeru wondered. 
> 
> "Oh, we always remember to pay," Daisuke said. "It's not our fault that that manager wants to be a bad egg." 
> 
> "Like Digitamammon," Takeru said under his breath. 
> 
> "Digi-what?" Ken asked.   

> 
> "It's along story…" Takeru replied. "I'll tell you about it sometime after we…" 
> 
> "We call Gennai," Koushiro chipped in. 
> 
> "NO WAY!" Daisuke protested. "These are Lucky Charms, they'll put everything right. Just you see. We don't need you e-mailing Genie…" 
> 
> "Gennai." 
> 
> "Right - Gennai. We don't need you e-mailing Gennai." Daisuke pleaded. "Trust me - we can handle this. It's be easy. All we need to do is mix the recipe up and give it the others and give it to Hikari." 
> 
> "Easier said then done, Dai," Takeru said. "Do you want to be the one to give the Lucky Charms to Hikari? She locked us in a closet. Think of what she could do to you." 
> 
> "Where is Hikari anyway?" Ken said aloud. "It's awfully - " 
> 
> – silent. 
> 
> "Downtown to destroy the city," Koushiro groaned. "The shopping stores just don't have the clothes that she likes." 
> 
> "OH NO! And the others?" Daisuke cried. 
> 
> "Mmmmmmm, Jyou, you kiss so well…" came from the living room. 
> 
> "Well, I guess Taichi and Jyou are still alive," Ken said, relieved. 
> 
> "You're soooooo snuggly." Obviously that was Miyako. 
> 
> "But what about Mimi and Sora?" Koushiro wondered. 
> 
> As if on cue, the door burst open and Sora came running in, sobbing. She threw her arms around Takeru, who stood there like a cardboard figure. 
> 
> "What is it, Sora?" 
> 
> "It's…it's Hikari." Sora sniffled. "I know…I know only you would understand. She…she…she took Mimi and is holding her hostage at The Gap." 
> 
> "So now it's death for all fashion designers?" Takeru sweat dropped. 
> 
> Koushiro clasped a hand to his forehead. "I'm DEFINITELY e-mailing Gennai." 
> 
> "NOOOOOO! Don't!" Daisuke screeched, tripping over his own shoelaces and knocking everyone back into the closet. 
> 
> "I don't think that would be a good idea," Takeru said. "Gennai has always helped us with Digimon related matters - not Hikari related ones." 
> 
> "But this is URGENT!!" Koushiro protested. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Ken had started to mix up the Lucky Charms. "So I just add this much…" he was saying. 
> 
> "Yeah, more urgent then the time you e-mailed him because you thought some evil Digimon had stolen your precious science project." Takeru shot back. 
> 
> "And then I take out a few horse shoes…" Ken continued. 
> 
> "Mmmmm, Taichi, this feels so right…" 
> 
> "Well, so what if I did!" Koushiro screeched. "It was a good project!" 
> 
> "And then we put in a few more clovers…" Ken murmured. 
> 
> "And then there was that time that you thought you saw eyes blinking out at you from the corner of the room and you got a strange 'File Not Found' message on your laptop!" 
> 
> "I assumed that an evil Digimon was trying to download itself through the Internet…Why are you being so bossy, TK?" 
> 
> "Hey!!!" Sora cried, suddenly slapping Koushiro. "Don't insult my man!" 
> 
> "Is it done?" Daisuke asked Ken. 
> 
> "Yeah," Ken said, turning to give Daisuke a little kiss as a reward for having just stressed so many brain cells. 
> 
> "Why'd you do that?" Koushiro exclaimed. 
> 
> "Because you hurt his feelings," Sora insisted. 
> 
> Rrrrrring! That was the phone, Koushiro leaped for it. "Hello, Gennai?" he shouted, crashing to the floor with the receiver. "No…sorry, I got the wrong person." His eyes widened. "It's for you, Ken…" 
> 
> "Hello?" Ken said, taking the receiver. "Ken Ichijouji, here…" 
> 
> "Your lucky day has come, kid," an annoying voice squawked on the other end of the line. "The boss found a few interesting phone numbers in your wallet. Several…one for the Motimiya residence, one for the Ichijouji residence, and one for here…" 
> 
> "WHO IS THIS?" Ken demanded. 
> 
> "Give me that, you little brat!" a deeper voice snarled, and the person who had been previously speaking was silenced. 
> 
> "You still didn't say who you are," Ken insisted. 
> 
> "I think you know who I am," the manager boomed. "And you are going to regret crossing me. This part of Odaiba is mine, and you had no right to trash my store. I just had an interesting conversation with Mr. Ichijouji…By the way, what are these interesting pictures you have dangling from the billfold? A little green worm and a little blue dragon…stuffed animals?" 
> 
> "Yeahhh…" Ken stammered. 
> 
> "I seem to recall having seen creatures like these on the news once…I don't believe you! Now you've trashed my place and you've lied to me!! You're awfully old to be playing with toys. What's your connection to these critters?" 
> 
> Ken hung up on him. "Of all the nerve!!" he said. He watched as Takeru administered the potion to Sora, and then went off into the other rooms to find the others, but he was no less haunted. 
> 
> "What is it?" Koushiro asked. 
> 
> "Two very huge problems… One - Hikari's gone on a killing spree. Two - the manager has my wallet… with pictures of Wormmon and Veemon. Are there any love potions that make you forget?" 
> 
> He did a double as Koushiro face vaulted. "Sorry," Ken said meekly, and Daisuke sweatdropped, his mouth dropping open. 
> 
> "You mean that creepy store manager has your wallet?" he yelped. Ken nodded, grimly. 
> 
> "I'm afraid so…" Ken sighed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. "Like I said, it has pictures of Veemon and Wormmon in it… and besides that, it had phone numbers… mine and yours." Daisuke paled. "He phoned our parents already and I don't want to know what he told them – I really don't. And besides that, Hikari is holding Mimi hostage at the Gap, and we have to figure out what's wrong with her and how to fix it…" Daisuke made a quiet whimper and collapsed on the couch just as Takeru, Jyou, Taichi, Miyako and Yamato walked back in the door. 
> 
> "Daisuke!" Yamato began, angrily, but Takeru gave him a nudge with his elbow. Daisuke was sprawled out on the couch, dark circles apparent under his eyes, his hair a mess and his face pale. 
> 
> "Daisuke…" Ken said, sitting beside him and taking his hand gently, trying to comfort him, although he, too, looked pale and tired. The strain of the day was finally getting to them, and it was nearly 6:30 at night. 
> 
> The other Digidestined exchanged glances, some nervous, some angry, others resigned. Finally Takeru sighed loudly. "Okay, guys, we have quite a few problems here…" he said, taking off his hand and wringing it in his hands. "Since Iori and I are the only ones who really know what happened from the beginning, maybe Iori, you should talk to these guys" he motioned to Taichi, Jyou, Miyako, Sora and Yamato, "about what's been going on. Koushiro and me will try to figure out a plan of action for the Hikari problem, and when you, Iori, have finished explaining things, you can stay here and watch over Daisuke and Ken. Koushiro and Jyou, you two try to sort things out with that manager and Daisuke and Ken's parents. Miyako, you, Yamato, Taichi and Sora come with me to help rescue Mimi and sort out things with Hikari. Okay?" 
> 
> The others exchanged glances, and finally nodded. Iori beckoned for the older Digidestined to follow him into the nearby living room where he began to explain things from the beginning. Takeru shut the door behind them and turned to Daisuke, Ken and Koushiro. 
> 
> "Good plan, Takeru," Koushiro said, approvingly. Takeru smiled. 
> 
> "It was the least I could do," he said, shrugging. "After all, it's partly my fault from the beginning. If I wasn't trying to stop Daisuke from getting together with Hikari, none of this would have happened." 
> 
> "I hate to say it, but I'm kind of glad it did," Daisuke said quietly, without opening his eyes. Ken, beside him, gave his hand a little squeeze, and Daisuke gazed at him with eyes full of love and trust. Takeru smiled faintly. 
> 
> "This is all very well, but we still have a plan to devise," Koushiro said sensibly. Takeru sighed, and Ken nodded. "But… I have no idea what to do." 
> 
> "For once," Daisuke said, and Koushiro glared at him. Daisuke shrugged, sitting up a little, his eyes still fierce in his pale face. "I suggest we go with a plan of action My Style," he said. 
> 
> "Which would be…" 
> 
> "Get down to the Gap, bust in, figure out a plan when we're there, and kick some ass impulsive-style!" 
> 
> Takeru sweatdropped, and Koushiro face vaulted for the second time that day. Ken laughed. "As much as I hate to say it," he grinned, "I think that since we have no other plan I guess that's what we're going with." 
> 
> The door to the living room opened and Iori and the others walked back in. The youngest Digidestined surveyed the room with his hands on his hips. "Well, are we all ready?" he asked. 
> 
> "Let's go!" chimed Takeru and Koushiro, and the Digidestined split up, heading off in different directions to face their separate foes – though all for a similar cause. 
> 
> Ken laid back on the couch, one arm around Daisuke, finally able to relax. But one thing stuck in his mind as he glanced at the clock. 
> 
> "Hey, Koushiro," he called to the redhead. Koushiro turned, one eyebrow raised. "Where's your mother? I thought she was coming home early?" 
> 
> Koushiro face vaulted yet again, sweatdropping. Just then, they heard a banging from the basement. 
> 
> "OKAY, WHO LOCKED ME IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM? THIS IS NOT FUNNY! KOUSHIRO? KOUSHIIIRO!" 
> 
> "Eheh…" Koushiro said, and Ken, Jyou, Iori and Daisuke sweatdropped. "Maybe we'd better just leave her there for a little while…" 
> 
> "I hope there's good ventilation," Ken said, and Koushiro sweatdropped again, but Jyou pulled on his arm. 
> 
> "Come on, we've got Ken and Daisuke's butts to save," he said, and Koushiro nodded, following him into the living room. 
> 
> Daisuke leaned his head on Ken's shoulder, and the two of them closed their eyes. Maybe soon this hectic, crazy day would soon be over, and they could get back to leading ordinary lives. 
> 
> As if anything would ever be ordinary ever again. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> **That's me Lucky Charms... they're magically *dun dun* delicious!!!**


	6. High

Lucky Charms - Chapter One

**Lucky Charms!**

By Kendra, Digimon Empress and Flair 

  


> ****LEGAL DISCLAIMER: Bandai owns the characters in this story. We own the plot. Flair... is afraid to say that she owns Ken and Daisuke, but SHE DOES! SHE DOES! *thwack* *thud* *ouch* 
> 
> ****AUTHORS' NOTE:We neither condone nor condemn characters for their orientations. This fic contains yaoi (Kensuke, and eventually Takori) 
> 
> **CONTEST! **A reminder about our Kensuke contest. The deadline is when we finish up Lucky Charms. ^__^ Gotta love that Daiken/Kensuke!****
> 
> **Check Chapter One for more information.**
> 
> **Thank you to all those who've reviewed us ^^ It may seem like a lot of ego-stroking - and we _have _been told that - but we get a lot of good ideas and inspiration from you guys :) We love you all, and thank you for the support!******
> 
> **Also, "thank you"s go out to all those that entered our contest - two more chapters of Lucky Charms, and then we'll have the results! We've had a lot of entries, and they're all really good, but unfortunately there can only be five winners as there are only five categories, six if you include the Overall Winner. Plus, some fics were entered in more than one category.******
> 
> Anyway, on with the show! 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> **Chapter Six: High**
> 
> Downtown there was chaos. For one thing, the Gap had been taken over by a brunette, who had stormed in with a high heel that she was using to physically threaten the life of a pink-haired companion. And a group of teenagers was now darting wildly through the streets, hoping to end the hostage situation in time. Everyone ought to panic - it was the end of the world. 
> 
> But inside the food store, Devon, the annoying salesclerk, had his own problems. He was taking inventory when the cereal arrived. 
> 
> "Mummymon Coco Puffs?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Never heard of it. 'Kids will go cuckoo for them! Contains 100% nutritional value, mummy approved.'" He continued to rummage through the bins. "Frosty Frigimon Flakes - will bring out the polar bear in you! They're grrrrreat! Contains free key chains…" Devon sweat dropped. "Okay, you'd have to be a clown to want to collect those! Kellogg's Puppet Brand! Huh???" 
> 
> He dropped the box he was holding, which had a big machine-like creature on the front. His boss was in the other room, cooking up something suitably nasty no doubt. For an instant Devon considered calling the big brute in - they would just have to get the wrong order…when all of a sudden Devon's eyes lit up. 
> 
> "Is your boss giving you a hard time?" the Mummymon box read. 
> 
> "YES!" Devon shouted. 
> 
> "Never giving you the respect you deserve?" the caption on another box read. "Not giving you a raise? Then cheer him up with Honeynutmon Cheerios." 
> 
> "Honeynutmon Cheerios, eh?" Devon said, turning the box over and reading the recipe on the back. "Hmmmm, it's a batty idea, but so what?" He shrugged - his oversized hat, which took up most of his head, fell over his eyes, he adjusted it, and when he did, came up grinning madly. "It would be great if it could work! I don't even know why I started working for this goon in the first place. Ever since that electric guitar shop with all the Elvis music went out of business I've been on the down and out with jobs…" 
> 
> "DEVONNNNN!" that was the manager. "What are you doing back there? Do you want to be hung outside to drip dry from the clothes line?" 
> 
> "Uhhhh, no," said Devon, hastily gathering together the cereal boxes. "I - I don't. That's quite all right. I'll finish up!" 
> 
> "I hope so… for your sake!" the manager swore. "I truly do!" 
> 
> That did it. He did not know if it would work, how it would work, but he would do it - he would mix up the cereal ingredients, slip them to his boss, and hope for the pay hike. 
> 
> "DEVONNNNNN!" 
> 
> Of course he did not bother to read the label that said, "This recipe is a sequel to our first professionally designed love potion." Was the box biodegradable? Devon didn't care: "And please don't recycle." 
> 
> Hidden behind the shelves, unseen by Devon and barely hiding laughs behind their hands, were two boys, closer to the age of young men: Koushiro and Jyou. 
> 
> "That was a genius plan, Koushiro!" Jyou commended. 
> 
> "What better way to get Daisuke and Ken off the hook than to manipulate the fishermen?" Koushiro laughed. 
> 
> "None better," Jyou agreed, "None better…" 
> 
> Meanwhile… 
> 
> "I'LL KILL HER, I WILL, SO HELP ME GOD!" Hikari shrieked, her hand clutched tightly around a bright yellow high heel, which she held at a terrified Mimi's throat. "I'll kill her!" 
> 
> "Like, what do you want?" pleaded a terrified cashier with long wine-colored hair, wearing Gap-style clothes. She looked about as smart as the high heel that Hikari was holding, and that was being generous, and it was a wonder she knew how to work the cash register. 
> 
> "Uh…" Hikari looked stumped for a second. Evidently she was going on a rampage purely for the fun of it. But then she saw the pink spandex shirt that had "Gap Angel" written across the front that she had wanted forever… but they never had her size. "I want that shirt, in my size, now!" she shrieked, pressing the high heel closer to Mimi's throat. 
> 
> "Somebody, like, call the police!" the cashier whispered loudly, but Hikari grabbed the pink high heel off Mimi's foot, her other hand with the heel not straying from Mimi's neck, and threw it as hard as she could at the cashier's head. She had horrible aim, but the shoe hit the phone in the girl's hand, and the purpose of the throw was at least achieved. 
> 
> "Like, HEY!" the cashier wailed, clutching her hand. "You, like, chipped my, like, nail polish!" 
> 
> "DEAL!" Hikari snapped, and was about to throw Mimi's other shoe (by now the poor pink-haired girl was totally terrified), but just then, the door banged open, and Takeru, Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Miyako burst in. 
> 
> "Hikari!" Taichi yelled. Hikari actually dropped both shoes in surprise, giving Mimi time to worm away and run for the crowd of DDs at the door, sobbing in relief. Sora quickly administered the love potion antidote from a water bottle at her hip. The other four stood glaring at Hikari with mixed apprehension and anger. 
> 
> "What are you doing?" Takeru exclaimed. Hikari's eyes unfocused for a second. 
> 
> "_Promoting Mervyns's spring sale…_" she said, her voice suddenly very deep. Miyako eeped, and the ditzy cashier fainted dead out on the floor. The others sweatdropped. 
> 
> "Ooooookay, that's not cool…" Yamato raised his eyebrows. 
> 
> "Uh… what?" Hikari muttered, looking about. "I mean… uh, KILLING!" She leaped forward, grabbing a hanger in one hand and a beaded, sparkly spaghetti-strap shirt in the other - those things are damned dangerous! 
> 
> "NOOOO!" 
> 
> The other Digidestined scattered, all except for Takeru, who had to duck as Hikari whipped the shirt at his chest. Unfortunately that didn't work as well as he'd hoped because the sharp edges of the metal sparkly beads caught him across the face, and he tumbled out of the way. She let out a blood-curdling war cry (that sounded very strange coming from such an angelic-looking brunette) and crashed out of the doors and into the rest of the mall. 
> 
> "Oh no!" Taichi yelled. Yamato jumped up and stared after Hikari. 
> 
> "We have to save the mall!" he cried, and all five of them (Takeru, Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Miyako and Mimi… wait… that's six… right, we rescued Mimi!) burst out of the Gap and into the rest of the mall, feet slapping on the mint-green tiles, dodging harried shoppers and scary-looking promotion signs. 
> 
> **Meanwhile…**
> 
> "We have to go help them!" Daisuke exclaimed. 
> 
> "Daisuke…" Ken said, pulling himself to his feet reluctantly. The redhead was standing in the middle of the room, trying to get to the door, but being restrained by little Iori who was, in fact, quite amazingly strong. "You're tired…" 
> 
> "Yes, I'm tired, but they probably need our help! You remember what Hikari was like before!" Daisuke exclaimed, wrenching his arm away from Iori, standing to face Ken. 
> 
> "Yeah, but…" face it Ichijouji, you just don't want Daisuke to get hurt. 
> 
> "But nothing," Daisuke said, a bit quieter, and gently cupped Ken's face in his hands, planting soft kisses on his eyelids, his nose, and finally his mouth. "With you there, I'll be fine." 
> 
> Iori made gagging noises behind them. 
> 
> "What?" Daisuke demanded as he and his koi turned to glare at Iori for interrupting the precious moment. Iori rolled his eyes. 
> 
> "If we're going, let's go already!" he sighed. "By the time you two are finished, the mall will be in ruins and Hikari will be the Queen of Pyromaniacs, Psychopathic Homicidal Killers and Gap Girls. Now let's go!" 
> 
> They burst into the mall five minutes later, coming across a huge traffic problem. It was lucky they were all so small, managing to squeeze through the throngs of people trying to get out through the exits; Daisuke got his goggles caught on a pole on the way and had to let them hang there for a while, but Ken remedied this by plopping an adorable-looking black velvet beret that he grabbed off a sales rack onto Daisuke's head. 
> 
> "It's got a hot pink feather!" Daisuke protested, touching the huge, floppy feather that just brushed his forehead. 
> 
> "Exactly," Ken grinned, planting a kiss on Daisuke's nose and getting tickled in the process. Daisuke laughed, ignoring the elbow that just got stabbed into his ribs by a passing shopper. 
> 
> "Come on," groaned Iori. 
> 
> They escaped the swarm of people and found themselves facing a clothing store - Abercrombie and Fitch. An abandoned ice-cream cart stood in front of it, and it was clear that everybody had been clearing out this area. 
> 
> They could see why. 
> 
> "Hikari!" Ken and Daisuke chorused, running into the store. The girl in the pink spandex was on top of the counter, a sharp hanger in one hand and a… platform shoe?… in the other. 
> 
> "I WANT THAT SHIRT, IN MY SIZE, NOW!!" she screamed. It wasn't the same shirt as before. 
> 
> "Freak," muttered Yamato. 
> 
> "That's a guy's shirt, 'Kari!" her brother protested. 
> 
> "DO NOT QUESTION ME! I WANT MY SIZE! NOW!" she chucked a platform shoe at Takeru's head. 
> 
> "What now?" Sora yelped. 
> 
> "Uhhhhhhh, we could order her size for her," Daisuke squeaked, running up. "Ummmmm, what size is Hikari, Taichi? Size six?" 
> 
> "I AM NOT SIZE SIX!" Hikari screamed. 
> 
> Bad move. 
> 
> "I AM THINNER THEN THAT! Size six would fit a Mammothmon! Size six would fit a Mammothmon!" 
> 
> "Ummmmm, Daisuke," Taichi said, ducking as a rack full of blue jeans came sailing in his direction. "You really shouldn't have said that. Hikari is really particular about her size… and her weight." 
> 
> "You really should pay more attention to figures, Daisuke-kun," Ken whispered in a fearful voice, then, when Hikari seconded that, he glared at her. "Anorexic bitch," he muttered. 
> 
> A platform heel shattered the marquee just a few inches to his left, causing the blue and yellow lights to flicker in all sorts of colors. 
> 
> "Kind of like a rainbow," Yamato observed. 
> 
> "Only there's no pot of gold at the end and no Lucky," Takeru groaned. 
> 
> "LOOK OUT!" 
> 
> Here came a shelf full of girl's underwear - truly a devastating attack. Everyone got out of the way in time - except for Daisuke, who came up with a heart shaped bra on his forehead. His face was bright red - Ken plucked the bra off. 
> 
> "YOU…DON'T…HAVE MY SIZE!" Hikari roared. "You don't have my colors! You don't have anything that… is me!" 
> 
> "They have clothes that would look good on you over in…" he glanced outside the story "…in Gap Kids," Daisuke just said. 
> 
> Extremely bad move. 
> 
> "Do I look like a kid? DO I LOOK LIKE A KID!" Hikari shrieked, holding up a pair of scissors from behind the counter. 
> 
> "Uhhhhh, no, I take that back!" Daisuke stammered. 
> 
> "Put the scissors down, Hikari," Ken said, trying to remain calm. 
> 
> "Heel Throw!" Hikari shouted, Ken and Daisuke were right in the way - and then…Ooops! They went flying, Daisuke hanging on to Ken for dear life. The ice cream bar, right across the way, broke their fall. 
> 
> "HIKARI, NO!" Yamato was pleading. 
> 
> At the ice cream stand, however, other things were happening. Daisuke had popped up, covered in vanilla. Ken was beside him, sprawled out in chocolate. When Daisuke tried to stand up, he hit his head on the counter, sending multi-colored sprinkles and a vat of hot fudge to come pouring down on him - and on Ken. His shoulders disrupted the marshmallows, his elbow hit the button that started the flow of strawberry syrup and his hand just happened to knock over the strawberry short cake. 
> 
> "Ohhhhh, Ken, I'm sorry! Truly I am!" Daisuke exclaimed, mortified. 
> 
> "You don't have to be the least bit sorry - you have nothing to regret," Ken laughed, and Daisuke's eyes became huge saucers as Ken drew him in and began to lick the little sprinkles off his cheeks. "Mmmmmmm, this is how desert should always be served up…" 
> 
> "Chocolate covered Ken…" 
> 
> "Strawberry covered Daisuke…" Ken replied, and he slid his tongue out. There was a little hot chocolate on the end that Daisuke could suck up. 
> 
> "It's so cold, though… " Daisuke shivered. 
> 
> "But don't I make you feel warmer already?" Ken purred, running his tongue teasingly along Daisuke's jaw line. 
> 
> "Ohhhh yes, yes indeed…" 
> 
> "You might try Banana Republic…" Iori squeaked. "They have some nice clothes." 
> 
> "But it just isn't me!!!" Hikari wailed. 
> 
> "There's syrup on your neck," Ken said. "Here, I'll take care of that, okay!" He nestled into the bed of ice cream, pushing Daisuke back ever so gently. 
> 
> "Well, there's a chocolate sprinkle on your finger," Daisuke said, and Ken lowered his pinky so Daisuke could give the sprinkle coated hand a good long kiss. 
> 
> "What about Guess?" 
> 
> "GUESS!" Hikari screamed. "Guess again! Heel Throw!" 
> 
> "Mmmmmmmmm, you are delicious!" Daisuke murmured, and they sank back for a nice long and drawn out kiss. 
> 
> "I hate to interrupt the fun here," Miyako screeched, "but we have a little problem here. Hikari-chan is bent on taking over the shopping mall!" 
> 
> "Oh - right!" Ken said, jumping up. 
> 
> "The girl's had too many Pop Tarts," Daisuke said. "She's gone poppy in the head." Hikari turned her blazing eyes upon him. "Oops, did I make a mistake?" 
> 
> "Please do not insult the insane mall rat," Miyako shivered. 
> 
> "I - AM - NOT - INSANE!" Hikari yelled. "Okay, I'm shaving her hair!" 
> 
> "Hey, look, Hikari!" Takeru hopefully said, as a man with a wagonfull of clothes passed by. "Your colors!" 
> 
> "It's Old Navy, too!" Mimi brightened. She reached for her wallet. "Excuse me, hey mister, could you hand me that skirt please? I can pay cash or credit!" 
> 
> "You'll do no such thing!" Hikari growled. "River of Mini-skirts!" 
> 
> "I recommend we duck!" Daisuke cried. 
> 
> "Crimson Tanktop!" 
> 
> "I second that motion!" Taichi yelped, as Hikari followed the assault up with Giga Pants and Trump Sandals. He promptly face vaulted. 
> 
> "So, uhhhh, Daisuke, how do you recommend we give her the antidote?" Takeru was sweat dropping. 
> 
> "Maybe we should call Genie after all!" 
> 
> "Gennai…" Ken groaned, as a Trump Sandal bounced off his forehead, leaving him a little dazed. "Gennai…Gennai…Gennai…We have to find some way to hold her still." He had scarcely said this when this attack was followed by a Dark Prom Dress Concert Crash. 
> 
> **Meanwhile…**
> 
> "So, what's going to happen to the evil manager?" Jyou wondered aloud, as the bat for brains for a sales clerk hopped about, randomly throwing ingredients together. "Will this work? What if it backfires?" 
> 
> "Calm down, Jyou," Koushiro said. "This is Gennai approved. It will work like a Heaven's Charm." 
> 
> "Yeah, but remember the last time you said that? Suppose another one of your plans fails. You haven't forgotten that your science project blew up the school basement?" 
> 
> "Ohhhh, that was nothing!" Koushiro flushed. "I know what I'm doing." He laughed. "You don't want the manager showing the world pictures of Veemon and Wormmon, do you?" 
> 
> "N - no," Jyou stammered. 
> 
> "Good then. Trust me." 
> 
> "What exactly does this recipe do, Koushiro?" Jyou asked. 
> 
> "It tames the savage beast," Koushiro confidently said. "He'll be as gentle as a Koromon after he's had a dose of this." 
> 
> "O-okay," Jyou said, as Devon scampered off. "I wonder how things are going with Hikari?" 
> 
> *******
> 
> "T-shirt Pummel!" 
> 
> *******
> 
> "Better then things here…" Koushiro said. 
> 
> **Meanwhile, in America…**
> 
> Wallace flopped onto his couch, clicking on the Japanese station to see if there was any news about his old friends or something. Maybe Ken or Koushiro won a science project lately, or Daisuke, Ken or Tai won a soccer tournament. 
> 
> The news was on. 
> 
> "News Flash," said the reporter, looking at the clipboard in his hands. "A girl with brown hair and brown eyes, about 11 or 12 years old, identified as Yagami Hikari, is running rampant in Odaiba shopping mall. The girl has just stolen an expensive $1000 Gucci handbag from Neiman Marcus department store, went on a rampage in the Gap, and is now holding her friends off with sharp objects and high heeled shoes in Abercrombie and Fitch. We think the Banana Republic is next." 
> 
> Wallace sweatdropped. 
> 
> "Okay, that I did not need to know…" 
> 
> "Odaiba is in serious trouble…A red alert has been issued. If you are at the shopping mall, it is advised that you evacuate immediately! We repeat, it is advised you evacuate immediately!" 
> 
> Wallace reached for the remote control. Suddenly Daisuke and Ken came on, and the camera was focused right on them - in the ice cream bar. Wallace's mouth dropped even wider. "Errrmmmmm," he called out to his Digimon, "since when were Daisuke and Ken a couple?" He shrugged as Hikari aimed a knee high leather boot at Ken. This was better then "Survivor". 
> 
> **Meanwhile, somewhere in the Digi-World…**
> 
> "Mr. Gennai, sir…?" 
> 
> "WHAT?!" 
> 
> "Mr. Gennai," the giant Mega repeated, lightly tapping on the glass shaped house where the warrior was meditating. "Would you please come out of your bottle?" 
> 
> "If you want to be with me, baby, there's a price to pay…" Gennai was murmuring. "Gotta rub me the right way…" 
> 
> Quinlongmon raised an eyebrow, and let loose a furious roar. "Mr. Gennai, it's important!" 
> 
> Well, that got his attention. As the glass walls shattered, Gennai quickly stuffed his fan poster of Christina Aguilera under a pillow. "Ohhh, it's you, Quinlongmon," he exclaimed, concealing the head phones. "What do you want?" 
> 
> "There's a problem…" Quinlongmon said. "Odaiba is under attack…" 
> 
> "OH NO! Not again!" Gennai shouted, running for his sword. "Don't tell me Myotismon or the Dark Masters have returned!" 
> 
> "Not exactly…" Quinlongmon sighed. "It's worse then that!" He guided Gennai over to a giant viewing globe, Gennai almost fainted as Hikari stormed into the Banana Republic, dynamite strapped to her chest. "There's a little hostage situation…" 
> 
> "STICK 'EM UP!" Hikari screeched. 
> 
> "OH NO!" Gennai murmured, clasping a hand to his forehead. "Don't tell me…she took Mimi hostage! I knew this would happen one day." 
> 
> "Well you see, sir," Quinlongmon said, "Mimi was her hostage, but she's not anymore…" 
> 
> The view switched to Jyou and Koushiro laughing as Devon went into his boss' office. 
> 
> "And there's another problem…this food store in Odaiba has been receiving suspicious cereal orders, and this manager, who pushes jerk to the ultimate extreme, has been ordering the cereal in. He has this kid named Devon working for him…" 
> 
> "Devon…" Gennai said weakly, as the kid flapped on to the scene. "And this manager's name?" 
> 
> Quinlongmon whispered it to him, Gennai almost lost his lunch. "Not again… not him again…" 
> 
> The view switched back to Hikari. 
> 
> "You said Mimi is her hostage?" Gennai said in baffled bewilderment. "Is - was?" 
> 
> "Was," Quinlongmon said, "she's not anymore." He shook his head. "You see, Hikari used A Dark Prom Dress Concert Crash attack…" He turned away as Hikari thrust her new hostage in front of the screen. "I'm afraid so…" 
> 
> **Thud!** Gennai was out like a light. 
> 
> "STICK 'EM UP!" Hikari screamed, and she marched into the Banana Republic with_** Ken Ichijouji,** whom she had taken hostage_ - a heel to his throat, dynamite around his wrist. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~   

>
>> ****
> 
> How is Daisuke going to get Ken out of _this _one??? Hehe... prepared to be... surprised...


	7. Stop the Madness!

Annie Behringer, Home Page, home.html 

> **Lucky Charms! **
> 
> **By Kendra, Digimon Empress and Flair**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **LEGAL DISCLAIMER: Plot ours...characters...Bandai's...The MI Daisuke is a trademark of Kendra, though. *OUCH* *OUCH***
> 
> **AUTHORS' NOTE: We neither condone nor condemn characters for their orientations. This fic contains yaoi (Kensuke, and eventually Takori) **
> 
> **CONTEST! One more chapter left!**
> 
> **~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~ **
> 
> **Chapter Seven - Stop the Madness!**
> 
> Devon had done it - he had slipped his boss the cereal, and now the evil manager was collapsing against the wall muttering, "Ohhhhhhhhh, Devon, what's in this cereal? I - I feel like my head is swimming. I feel - I feel like I've never really **_appreciated_** younever given you respect that you deserve. There was that time, wasn't there, that I hung you out to dry on the wash, and I had no real reason really" Devon nodded greedily. "And then I let you get pecked once by all those fellow business guys, and it was just you, and - and there were like a thousand of them. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done any of those things"
> 
> "So what are you going to do about it, boss?" Devon piped.
> 
> "I - I don't know," the manager said. "Maybe I should - should"
> 
> "Maybe you could give me a raise," Devon suggested. "A month off vacation. You're rich - you could fly me there. An all expense paid trip to - "
> 
> "Maybe you could give us those pictures of the two Digimon that you took," Koushiro suggested, emerging from his hiding place. 
> 
> "Oh yeah - the pictures, yeah, I guess you can have them," the manager murmured, and Koushiro quickly took Ken's wallet and backed away. 
> 
> The manager's eyes were suspiciously dilated. Okay - this was getting _scary._
> 
> Jyou waved at Koushiro from behind a packing cart. "Did you get the pictures?" he asked.
> 
> "Yeah." Koushiro said, nervously looking at the manager. "And I think we better get out of here, before he"
> 
> "Devon," the manager was saying, "come here"
> 
> Devon's eyes widened as the manager beckoned at him with a clawed finger. "Uhhhmmmmmm, what exactly is it that you want, boss? You're going to give me a raise, aren'tcha?"
> 
> "You shouldn't be so shy, Devon. Have I ever given you a reason to be scared of me?" the manager's tone was getting very soft. "That hat"
> 
> "The one that covers half his head?" Jyou whispered.
> 
> "That hat makes you look sooooo so **_sexy,"_** the manager said.
> 
> Jyou face vaulted, Koushiro helped him up. "Uhhhh, I see what you mean," he weakly said. 
> 
> Devon was speechless. The manager was now up and had an arm around him. In his free hand, the manager held a bowl of pineapple jello.
> 
> **"ACK!" **Devon screeched.
> 
> "I've always liked you, Devon," the manager said dreamily. _"I bet you would taste real sweet_I thinkI think I like you so much I could just eat you up. You would go real well with jello, wouldn't you?"
> 
> "Ummmmm, no, I wouldn't! Stay back! I taste really bad! Really bad!" Devon squawked, and soon he was flapping up the aisles, his boss in fast pursuit.
> 
> ~*~  
At the mall, however, things were a little more desperate. Hikari Kamiya had dragged Ken into the Banana Republic, which had two floors, by the way, and placed him beside the cash register.
> 
> "This is a hold up!" she screeched. "Until I get the clothes I like, until I get the sizes that fit me, I'm not letting him go!"
> 
> "KEN-CHAN! NO!!!!" Daisuke cried, as Hikari rolled up Ken's sleeve, revealing the dynamite going up Ken's arms. "Let him go, Hikari, let him go! I promise I'll do anything if you do! Even let you go out on a date with me!"
> 
> Another bad move. 
> 
> _"Touch of High Heels!"_ Hikari shouted, hurling boxes of shoes at Daisuke. And these were expensive shoes, too, and soon Daisuke was dancing about like a madman trying to catch them. He collapsed in a mountain of heels, and Hikari hopped up on a desk, leaving him a long way down.
> 
> "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I - I won't do that again. You'll let Ken go, won't you?"
> 
> "NOT - UNTIL - MY DEMANDS - ARE - MET!!" Hikari screamed. _"GRISLY GLASSES!!"_
> 
> "Duck!" Taichi gave the alarm, pulling Mimi and Matt out of harm's way as millions of Rayband sunglasses were tossed at them.
> 
> _"TRUMP JACKET!"_ A cart with sexy black leather jackets was overturned.
> 
> "SOMEBODY TAKE MY SHOPPING LIST!" Hikari demanded.
> 
> "What happens if we don't?" Iori wondered.
> 
> "BAD THINGS!" Hikari crowed. "Ken-chan here is going to come off badly." She pressed a few buttons. "I've set this bomb"
> 
> **_"BOMB...?"_** Mimi fainted.
> 
> " and it's going to go off if anyone walks on this floor within a fifteen foot radius of the hostage, if nobody fills out my list, or if Daisuke asks me out on a date"
> 
> "Ken" Daisuke's voice was breaking.
> 
> "It will be okay, Daisuke, it will be okay" Ken whispered, blowing him a kiss.
> 
> "Now I advise someone take my shopping list and start tracking these clothes down!" Hikari yelled. "Everyone out! Everyone out! This is an international disaster!"
> 
> "I'll take your list, Hikari," Yamato said, and she flung it at him, and then fully activated the bomb. Everyone stampeded out to fulfill Hikari's list off demands, except for Daisuke, who was hidden behind a clothes rack, and Takeru, whom he had yanked into the blue jeans with him.
> 
> Slipping into the black jacket Hikari had thrown and putting on the Raybands, Daisuke pointed to the skylight on the second floor just above. All they would need is some heavy-duty rope and did Takeru see where this was going? Takeru nodded, but Daisuke had to be **crazy!**
> 
> This mission was downright _impossible._
> 
> Daisuke glimpsed a sporting store across the way - _perfect!_ All he needed to do was get some rope, and
> 
> But first, he needed** theme music!** Glancing around, quickly, he noted a stereo conveniently located nearby. A quick dive, a roll, and a hop brought him right in front of it, where he hit the play button. S Club Seven blared out. No, no, no, no, no! He hit the button a few more times, and managed to find something at least suitable.
> 
> _Pink Panther Techno Dance Remix _ oh, the hell with it! Ken is in trouble! He cranked the stereo up to full blast and took a dive behind a rack of skimpy tops as Hikari lobbed another platform shoe at him. Creeping across the floor in a fast, low-to-the-ground crab-walk, he made it to the ice-cream vendor and dove behind it. 
> 
> _Ooh, weapons!_ Daisuke found himself giving a feral smirk; he grabbed several ice cream scoops, tucking them into the loops of his kinky red-leather belt - where he got that it is better not to ask. Next came spoons - lots of spoons! - that he stuck in every available pocket. A spork, dull plastic knives of various neon colors came next, and then one of those McFlurry-like machines that spit out candy into the ice cream. Despite the fact that Daisuke and Ken had verily crashed into the vendor and made out in the ice cream, most of the equipment was still intact. Perfect
> 
> "Come out you - COWARD!" Hikari screamed over the blaring Pink Panther music. Daisuke poked his head up over the cart, and then took a flying leap to the side, bouncing from behind shelves. He made a wild dash into the sporting goods store just as Hikari finally flipped and threw a - a flaming mass of rolled-up and oil-soaked Abercrombie and Fitch shirts. How, Daisuke did not know, but he did not particularly care to find out, either. 
> 
> "Takeru!" he yelled to the blond hiding behind a rack of mini-skirts. "Hit the music! NOW!" Takeru gave him a confused look, but then the light bulb dawned within his blond head and he switched the song on the stereo to
> 
> _The Mission Impossible Theme!_
> 
> "Yes, now we have something to work with!" Daisuke exclaimed. He adjusted the Raybands perched in front of his gorgeous brown eyes and stuck a pose.
> 
> "Daisuke, HURRY!" Ken yelped, trying to move as far away from the foaming-at-the-mouth Hikari, and not succeeding very well. Daisuke nodded quickly and made a mock-gun with his hands. Sneaking across the hallway, he dodged a few flaming shoes and made it inside the sporting goods store. Within moments he had a heavy-duty rope slung over one arm, and was heading back
> 
> when he saw a few very interesting things on the wall. 
> 
> When Daisuke left the sporting goods store a minute later, it was armed with a kinky-looking whip in one hand and a medieval sword slung in a sheath at his side, along with his various ice-cream weapons utensils. 
> 
> "To infinity and beyond!" he shouted, grabbing Takeru by the hand, and making a beeline for the door that said **THIS WAY TO THE ROOF.** Hikari, of course, was in fast pursuit, waving a bottle of Mimi-approved hairspray, and getting ready to turn their hair pink.
> 
> _"Heaven's Hair Spray!"_ Hikari screeched, Daisuke cast a quick glance over his shoulder, saw her finger on the button, and picked up his pace. 
> 
> "Ken, hang on!" he called out, and dove - headfirst into a jeweler's cart. He and Takeru went flying through the beads, the necklaces and the bracelets, and sent chocolate coins wrapped in gold tinfoil in every direction. When Daisuke emerged, a gold watch was hanging from his Raybands. He quickly buckled it on, it would go well with his cool glasses, and shoved Takeru through the door. He closed it -
> 
> -just as Hikari threw herself against it, howling with rage. 
> 
> "The door! The door! Lock the door!" Takeru was urging, and with his sword, Daisuke swung at the glass panel on the wall, which contained an ax only to be used in emergencies. "Noooo - not that!"
> 
> _"TK, you - meatloaf!"_
> 
> He hit the fire alarm instead. Blinding white lights began to flicker, smoke to steam from the shattered circuits, and soon the sprinkler system was activated, and a monsoon of water was drizzling down on Takeru and Daisuke.
> 
> "Now look what you've done" Takeru groaned, struggling to keep the door shut as Hikari continued to attack it.
> 
> "Sorry," Daisuke apologized, and water was dripping down his black jacket, and clinging to the little tears in his T-shirt, where patches of his pink flesh were revealed. "Here" He flung Takeru the ax. "Jam it through the door handle. KENNNNNNNN, I'M COMMMMING!" 
> 
> He charged off, ignoring Takeru's cries of, "Waiiit, Daisuke, it's not what you think!"
> 
> _Bum bum bum bum bum,_ the Mission Impossible music rang.
> 
> "I'M COMING, KEN! HANG ON!"
> 
> _Doo doo doo doo doo_
> 
> "I'LL RESCUE YOOUUUUUUUUUU!"
> 
> _Bum bum bum bum bum_he could see the door just ahead of him which would lead to the roof. Almost therealmost there, Ken!
> 
> _Doo doo doo doo**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA!**_
> 
> Now he knew what Takeru meant - now that he was hanging five stories above Odaiba by his fingers from the edge of a very sheer rooftop.
> 
> "I shouldn't have called you meatloaf, Jack" he whispered, as the fire alarm continued to wail. "Oopps, I mean, TK"
> 
> _"HEEL THROW!"_
> 
> He didn't know how he pulled it off, but he agilely swung to the side as a window opened and Hikari, her hair teased, frizzy and standing on end, stuck her head out and threw an oversized shoe at him.
> 
> "I really shouldn't have"
> 
> _"TRUMP STRAPS!" _
> 
> "Forgive me"
> 
> He had to swing again as Hikari ripped the T-straps from a heel and flung them at him. Unfortunately, this swing was a little off, and it caused him to hit his head on the Banana Republic sign. For an instant, he could have sworn he saw stars and horseshoes, as well as little Lucky leprechauns running around. Then
> 
> **_"Venom Undies!"_**
> 
> That brought Daisuke back to his senses. No way was he going to have Hikari dump twenty pounds full of women's panties on him.
> 
> "Sorry, but I have an emperor in distress I need to save," he said, and taking those ice cream scoopers he found a soft patch in the roof, and used them as picks to hoist himself up. 
> 
> **_"Venom Undies!"_**
> 
> He missed that just in timesome fifty or so fire fighters who had arrived on the scene on the grounds didn't, though. 
> 
> "You can run, but you can't hide!" Hikari shrieked. "I'll get you, my pretty, and I've got your little Ken-chan, too!"
> 
> Ken-chanDaisuke bounded up the steep rooftop.
> 
> Bum bum bum bum bum
> 
> "Takeru, you made it out here!" he exclaimed as a familiar face popped up.
> 
> "And avoided the underwear," Takeru sweat dropped. "The policemen, though"
> 
> "Didn't?" Daisuke squeaked. He handed Takeru the rope. "We don't have time for thatwe have to save Ken." He peered down through the glass, Ken had his eyes lifted up, and was murmuring a silent prayer. "Are you ready?"
> 
> "YeahJyou would say you're crazy, you know" Takeru said, tying one end of the rope around Daisuke's waist, the other to a steel metal post. 
> 
> _Doo doo doo doo doo_
> 
> "The best of us are crazy when we're in love" Daisuke replied, and he signaled to Takeru and began his descent.
> 
> **But at the food store**
> 
> "Ohhhhh, I love you, Devon"
> 
> This was not what the little DemiDevo - oops, Devon - had in mind as he was covered with a layer of jello. A vacation to the Bahamas or Hawaii or something like that - that's what he had had in mind, not being served up as an appetizer. He should have known better then to work for this - this - this monster when the Elvis record store owner went broke
> 
> _You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, hit it, honey_
> 
> "You're soooo cute!"
> 
> _just a cryin' all the time_
> 
> _Duh duh duh, doo doo doo_
> 
> Waithe wasn't having an Elvis flashback. That was - that was Mission Impossible music, and it was coming from the shopping mall. And those were - those were fire trucks and - what was going on?
> 
> **And in America**
> 
> "The Odaiba fire department has just been attacked by a wheel barrow full of women's panties," the reporter announced, blushing. "Yagami Hikari has just attacked the Odaiba fire department with a wheel barrow full of panties and"
> 
> Wallace leaned forward intently in his chair. "Yes, yes?" he exclaimed. "Who is going to get voted off now?"
> 
> "Hmmmmm," the reporter said. "Interestingit seems like - like someone is floating down to the floor of the Banana Republic. But that's"
> 
> "Impossible," Wallace said.
> 
> _Dun dun dun doo doo doo duh duh duh duh duh_
> 
> "It's not a birdit's not a plane" The helicopter capturing the footage focused on the blonde haired boy tightening the rope, then got a shot through the window.
> 
> _"That'sDaisuke?"_****
> 
> **And in the Digi-World**
> 
> Gennai shot up. "I had the funniest dream, Quinlongmon," he said. 
> 
> _"Come on over, come on over, baby"_
> 
> "NO! NO! NO! Not that!" Gennai shouted, and hurried to silence the boom box he had accidentally leaned against.
> 
> Quinlongmon raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Gennai, that will be quite enough of that! Her voice is enough to reconfigure the Digi-World! Give me that!!"
> 
> "Nooooo!" Gennai cried, shaking his head and clutching his boom box protectively. "Anything but mymy Mimi Tachikawa CDs!"
> 
> _"Come on over, come on over"_
> 
> _"Blue Lightning!"_ That effectively shut the monstrous contraption up - Quinlongmon breathed a sigh of relief, Gennai scooped up the pieces of his boom box and his Christina CD in tears. Sniff"We don't have time for this! There's a hostage situation at the mall"
> 
> "Oh yeah! Thatwhat happened? There's a Ninth Child, isn't there! This is bad!" 
> 
> "Don't you remember?" Quinlongmon roared. "Daisuke loves Hikari, mixes up love potion for her, Ken drinks love potion, Ken falls in love with Daisuke, all the other Digi-destined drink the love potion and fall in love with the wrong people, Ken and Daisuke try to correct Daisuke's mistake, terrorize the foodstore, mix up another potion. This other potion is bad, Hikari takes it, goes insane, captures Mimi, takes her to mall and holds it up because they don't have her favorite clothes, there's an evil manager seriously getting on my nerves, and now Mimi's been saved and Ken has been taken hostage. Daisuke's now making a rescue attemptand I need more time to sum up the history of the world! That has to be the shortest and most confusing history lesson ever!"
> 
> Daisuke + rescue attemptit was still registering. Daisuke + rescue attempt + ropes + Ken + tall building =
> 
> **THUNK! **Gennai was out again. Complex equations will make you faint all the time.
> 
> **_But at the mall_**
> 
> "Daisuke"
> 
> "I'm coming, Ken-chan!" Daisuke whispered, holding out his hand as he hovered just two feet above his beloved. "I'm going to dismantle the bomb!"
> 
> "With forks? With ice cream scoopers?" Ken exclaimed.
> 
> "Shhhhh, not so loud" 
> 
> "Hikari's going to hear us over the fire alarm?" Ken asked. "You didn't take to starting fires now, did you, Daisuke?"
> 
> "Only the fire I have going for you in my heart," Daisuke said, chopping at the bomb with his attack tools. "Thereit's off!" He tossed the bomb away, and as it soared over the heaps of overturned clothes racks, the indigo haired boy he adored pulled him in, and they shared a kiss, Ken reaching up to Daisuke's face, Daisuke floating like some red-haired angel in a cute beret, Raybands and leather. Tongues entwined about tongues, circling around mouths, and Ken's face was scarlet as his hands gently caressed Daisuke's face, licking off little droplets of water and some leftover chocolate sauce.
> 
> "Raybands look good on you"
> 
> "Ohhhh, thank you, Ken" Daisuke said, as Ken's tongue danced across the bridge of his nose. "I"
> 
> **_"Heel Throw!"_**
> 
> "WH-WHOOOOOOOOOA!" Daisuke shouted.
> 
> "Daisuke!" Takeru cried, as the rope holding Daisuke in the air was cut, and Daisuke fell, landing in a heap on top of Ken. Not that that was a bad thing
> 
> "Hikari, don't!" 
> 
> The other Digi-destined had returned to the Banana Republic and were now trying to distract Hikari somehow. It was partially working - they had most of her shopping demands, but a twelve-sleeved purple lion-feather sweater wasn't going to be easy to find and she was adamant!
> 
> "You may think you have won, but you haven't!" she cackled. "There's a second bombon his other wrist!"
> 
> "OH NO!"
> 
> But Daisuke was prepared for anything. 
> 
> Stalking right up to where Hikari could see him plainly, he put his hands on his hips and glared at her.
> 
> "Let him go!" he yelled.
> 
> "Why?" Hikari replied, evilly. "You seem to care about him a lot, don't you?"
> 
> That was it!
> 
> "No, what are you talking about?" he lied. "You're holding him hostage because you think I love him? Well you're wrong!" From the widening of her only slightly sane eyes, that was exactly what she thought. So Daisuke darted over, pulled Takeru out, whom had come downstairs, whipped the hat off his head, and leaned the blond-haired boy back in a dramatic, overblown, passionate, romantic kiss like the ones in cheesy movies. Entirely fake, utterly blown out of proportion, but very convincing!
> 
> Takeru's eyes widened in shock, but he was clever enough not to cry out. Ken couldn't have looked any more stunned and horrified than if you had hit him on the back of the head with a board. Hikari was enraged, and cut Ken loose immediately, dismantling the bomb and tossing the indigo-haired boy to the floor. Even Iori was shocked, and - strange to see - almost dismayed. 
> 
> Daisuke let Takeru go abruptly and he stumbled back.
> 
> "Sorry about that, Takeru, it had to be done!" Daisuke said, blushing slightly, then turned towards Hikari. "You're going to pay, woman!" he yelled, then screamed a banshee-like war cry and, with his whip in one hand and an ice-cream scoop in the other, dove towards the counter.
> 
> The other Digi-destined, meanwhile, were trying to fill Hikari's shopping list when suddenly the unexpected happened.
> 
> _*Snap!*_
> 
> _*Crackle!*_
> 
> _*Pop!*_
> 
> They all looked up, shocked. Three little elf-dudes were right in front of them, seemingly floating in mid-air. "You are the ones that disrupted the balance of the Cereal World!" the one that looked like a girl shrilled in an annoyingly high voice. "You will pay!"
> 
> _*Snap!*_
> 
> _*Crackle!*_
> 
> _*Pop!*_
> 
> They were gone again, but there was a distant rumbling the Digi-destined all turned to look at each other with horrified eyes. A scream from Hikari and an equal one from Daisuke told them that those two weren't going to be of any help.
> 
> Surprisingly, Iori took charge. 
> 
> "Miyako! Koushiro!" he exclaimed. "Come with me! Quick!" he grabbed both of them by the hands and ran for the escalator
> 
> Just as the wall caved in and four seemingly-Digimon appeared. They were huge, but the remaining Digidestined turned to face them without fear. Suddenly Jyou's jaw dropped. 
> 
> "Are they what I think they are?" he squeaked. 
> 
> "I think so!" Sora breathed.
> 
> Standing in front of them, gargantuan and glowing a faint green were four giant cereal mascots; Tony the Tiger, the Honey Nut Bee, Captain Crunch, and Toucan Sam wait, make that Tony the Tigermon, the Honey Nut Beemon, Captain Crunchmon, and Toucan Sammon. Floating in front of them were the unmistakable forms of those Rice Crispies imps.
> 
> And none of them looked very happy. 
> 
> "This is not going to be fun" Taichi whispered.
> 
> Meanwhile, Iori, Miyako and Koushiro were in Le Chateau, ransacking the store for pleather outfits for which Iori had some mysterious plan
> 
> Meanwhile, Daisuke and Hikari were having a huge catfight amidst the clothing racks of Banana Republic. Hikari was fueled by her insanity, but Daisuke had weapons, was wearing leather and a pink-feathered beret, and was fighting to protect his love.
> 
> Speaking of his love, Ken was having a fight of his own with **Takeru?**
> 
> "Daisuke is mine, wench!" Ken yelled, tackling Takeru to the ground. The poor violet-eyed boy was more than a little unstable after a sugar-high and the fact that an insane red-eyed, brown-haired girl wearing pink spandex had just held him hostage under bomb threat. Takeru, too, was a little off-balance over the fact that he was in a clothing store full of lunatics, the fact that his best friend had gone insane, and the fact that a guy had just kissed him. Not that he had a problem with it, but it was Ken's guy.
> 
> "PREPARE TO DIE!"
> 
> "GAAAAAAAAAH!" Takeru screeched, as he crashed into a wrack of jeans. Ken Ichijouji followed him, and emerged
> 
> wearing the clothes of the Digimon Emperor and brandishing aa whip?
> 
> * *  
**_"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Ken-chan!" _**Wallace beat the table as Takeru and the Emperor squared off.
> 
> **  
"MINE!" Ken growled, and his whip shot out, wrapped around Daisuke's arms, and he reeled Daisuke in. "You take some time out, I'll handle this." A quick kiss on the cheek.
> 
> "Ummmm, Ken, what about the four crazed Cereal Killers behind us?" Daisuke wondered. "Shouldn't we do something about them?"
> 
> "Oh yeah, good thought"
> 
> "Great! Let's stop them..."
> 
> "But only after I settle this with Takeru!"
> 
> Then all was chaos.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~   

> 
> Enter the Dark Cereal Masters...what happens now? One more chapter! Wait to find out!  
  

> 
>   



	8. Delusional Conclusional

Delusional Conclusional

> > **Lucky Charms: Delusional Conclusional**
>> 
>> **by: Kendra and Flair**
>> 
>> **_Dedicated to Sylina - may you make the best of your days, and remember that with light, friendship, and the power of love, anything is possible._**
>> 
>> **DISCLAIMERS:** _We neither condone nor condemn characters for their orientations. Yaoi! Kensuke! Takori! As well as other couples, but they're not, uh, prominent. Plot ours, characters Bandai's, cereal mascots their respective companies, Ken Flair's ^^_
>> 
>> **FLAIR'S NOTE:** _Alas, the conclusion of Lucky Charms. For best results and the most reading enjoyment, I suggest you listen to some music while reading ^^ I put in little notes that tell you what song I was listening to when I wrote some parts, or read the parts that Kendra wrote, and they all seem to fit, and contrive to the "mood" of everything. If you're going to follow my advice, here's the songs you'll need, so look for them on the net - if you can't find them, and really want them, email me! (urbanangelflair@yahoo.com) So the Mission Impossible Theme, "Independent Women" (Theme from Charlie's Angels), "Kick It Up" (Davis' Theme), "Butterfly" (Japanese Digimon theme), "Run Around" from Digimon, "The Power of Love" from Sailor Moon, "It's Absolutely Alright" (Japanese Digivolving theme), "Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera, and "I'm Going Digital" from Digimon All songs are marked in *(stars and brackets)* like so underneath the headings^^ If you can't find them or just don't feel like changing the songs or whatever when I tell you to, don't! ^^ I just think it's cool. And hell, if you want to make your own song list for this, go ahead ^^ lol :) And if you want to read this all in colors, with a black background, the way we wrote it (I think it's a lot cooler than black and white) take a walk over to where it's posted on my and Akira's website, There's Something About Ken a direct link for you_
>> 
>> **_www.geocities.com/somethingaboutken/luckycharmsconclusional.html._**__
>> 
>> **_CONTEST WINNERS!!!_**
>> 
>> _Best Holiday Fic: "Going Down" by Herongale  
Best Fluffy Fic: "Weightless" by Shelly, die stern  
Best Sad Fic: "First Time" by Digitally Obsessed  
Best Angst Fic: "First Time" by Digitally Obsessed  
Best Humour Fic: "Last Day of School and a Few After That" by Dragonflie_
>> 
>> _Best Overall Fic: "First Time" by Digitally Obsessed_
>> 
>> _Congratulations to all that entered the contest! We enjoyed all the stories, and unfortunately only a handful of you could win! The winners in each category, meaning Herongale, Shelly, Kate (digitally obsessed) and Dragonflie, will have our next project (coming this summer!) dedicated to them, as well as having the claim to fame of being a Lucky Charms winner! **Kate,** you are the lucky recipient of a Kensuke gift art done by none other than Kendra! Way to go everybody, and thank you!_
>> 
>> **_Aaaaaand now the Delusional Conclusional!_**__
>> 
>> __________________________________________________________________________
>> 
>> **Somewhere in the world...**
>> 
>> Wallace scrawled a hasty note to his mother and his Digimon:**_ "Gone to Japan to help my friends save the mall from the Dark Cereal Masters. Be back by dinnertime tomorrow. Don't worry about me! Wallace."_**
>> 
>> That taken care of quite nicely, he ran out the door and into the busy street.
>> 
>> "Hey, Wallace!" a voice called behind him. Wallace turned, surprised, to see Michael running up behind him. "Hey, what are you doing? Did you hear about what's going on in Japan?"
>> 
>> "Yeah, I'm going there right now!" Wallace replied. "My uncle works for the airlines and-"
>> 
>> "Hey man, hell no!" Michael interrupted. "That'll take too long! Hikari and Daisuke'll have everybody killed by then! What we need is to get there fast"
>> 
>> "How? What oh!" Wallace exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "The Digital World!"
>> 
>> "Exactly," the other blond nodded, grinning. "Let's go!"
>> 
>> **Meanwhile, at the mall  
*(Mission Impossible)***
>> 
>> Ken, dressed from head to toe in Kaizer-getup, cracked a whip and turned to face Takeru, a totally evil, proprietary grin on his face.
>> 
>> "Hell Ken, what" Takeru began, but had to leap out of the way as Ken's whip snapped to where he had just been standing. "HEY! WATCH IT!" Takeru yelled.
>> 
>> "We have something we need to settle, Takeru" Ken whispered icily, grinning hugely. "Now guard"
>> 
>> Takeru had only enough time to snatch up the whip that Daisuke had dropped and a large straw hat that could be used as a makeshift shield before Ken began his onslaught.
>> 
>> **_And with the Dark Cereal Masters  
*(I'm Going Digital)*_**
>> 
>> _"Honey Cannon!"_ the Honeynut Beemon cried.
>> 
>> "Taichi, duck!" Yamato cried, pushing his friend behind the counter as thousands of Cheerio shaped bees came flying at them.
>> 
>> _"Tiger Trick!"_ Tony the Tigermon roared, and he put his two hands up.
>> 
>> "Hey, Stripes, nothing happened!" Taichi called out, sticking his head back up. "Your aim is off!
>> 
>> "Taichi, get down!" Yamato hissed.
>> 
>> "Tiger Trickwhat a lame attack!"
>> 
>> Tony the Tigermon merely yawned.
>> 
>> "Hey, are you listening, **_buddy?"_**
>> 
>> "Taichi," Yamato hissed, "I really think it's a bad idea to taunt the insane Tigermon..."
>> 
>> "What are you doing? Why are you waving your claws about like that?"
>> 
>> **_Plop!_** The bag of sugar Tony the Tigermon had summoned to materialize over Taichi's head broke, and soon a rain of sugar was pouring down on Taichi's hair.
>> 
>> "Awwwwwwwwww, you messed up the hair!" Taichi complained.
>> 
>> **_"Honey Cannon!"_**
>> 
>> "Uhhhh, Taichi, a lot more is going to be messed up if you don't get down"
>> 
>> **_In the interim, Le Chateau   
*(Charlie's Angels)*_**
>> 
>> **"Oh. My god."**
>> 
>> Iori, Miyako and Koushiro stood facing a set of mirrors in the emptied Le Chateau. All wore tight pleather, silky, clingy sleeveless shirts, high platform shoes, and tacky jewelry. They had even donned trendily kawaii fashion glasses, for accessorizing purposes.
>> 
>> "Uh, now what, Iori?" Miyako asked, wrenching her eyes away from their reflection to look at the younger boy.
>> 
>> Iori tipped his green-tinted fashion glasses down on his nose, and grinned, running a hand through his dark hair. "Now?" he asked. "We get some weapons and kick some Cereal butt!"
>> 
>> **In the land of Daisies, errr...Daisukes  
*(Mission Impossible)***
>> 
>> Daisuke clutched the edge of the half-destroyed cashier counter, watching with fascination as Takeru and Ken went all-out in a whip war. Daisuke weighed out each competitor; Takeru was a bit taller than Ken, and certainly a bit more muscular than the somewhat effeminate boy genius. He was also fuelled by anger and desperation, both of which were pretty scary things in the Chosen of Hope. But Ken had all the strategy, the mind-power, the grace, the flexibility, the experience with whips, the judo training, and an anger to match Takeru's. Plus, he was still sore about when Takeru beat him up before
>> 
>> "AAAAAAAAH!" Screaming like a banshee, Hikari tackled him from behind, and both tumbled to the ground. "Prepare to die, daisy!"
>> 
>> **_And the whip war_**
>> 
>> Takeru stumbled back a few paces, gripping the whip tightly in his hands. "Give up?" Ken taunted. "Seems to me you were a whole lot tougher last time we fought"
>> 
>> Takeru laughed mirthlessly. "Seems to me I was the one that won last time," he taunted. Ken's eyes narrowed, and he raised his whip.
>> 
>> "Not this time, TJ," Ken hissed. "I'm fighting for my honour, for my revenge, and for my love. I will not be beaten by a pansy like you again!"
>> 
>> "Pansy?" Takeru yelled, affronted. "You'll pay for that, pretty boy! WHAKISH!" he screamed, slashing the whip forward across Ken's guard.
>> 
>> "Whakish? What the hell?" Ken exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "It's WHOOPAH!"
>> 
>> "Whakish!"
>> 
>> "Whoopah!"
>> 
>> "WHAKISH!"
>> 
>> "WHOOPAH!"
>> 
>> Takeru, fed up, grabbed his whip and cracked it in midair; it made a WHAKEESH sound. "HA!" he yelled.
>> 
>> "You were still wrong, you dope!" Ken snapped. Takeru stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest, cradling the big straw hat closely to his body.
>> 
>> "Well, it's closer than WHOOPAH!" he retorted.
>> 
>> Ken looked insulted. "WHOOPAH is better than WHAKISH!"
>> 
>> Takeru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever!" he said in an almost-falsetto, his voice cracking at the most inopportune time as he rolled his eyes and held his hand out in front of him in the "talk to the hand" gesture.
>> 
>> WHAKEESH! Ken's whip slashed across Takeru's cheekbone - the blond didn't have enough time to get the pink straw hat back up in place as a shield. "WHOOPAH!" Ken yelled triumphantly.
>> 
>> Takeru stumbled back, dropping the hat, and held a hand to his bloody cheek. "Oh, you'll pay for that, Ken!" he hissed, clutching the whip in both hands and striking a fighting stance. The violet-eyed genius echoed the pose, looking somewhat more imposing in his Kaizer-getup. Takeru gave a feral battle cry and rushed forward
>> 
>> Just then, Hikari and Daisuke flew into the scene.
>> 
>> "AAAAH!" Daisuke yelled as he tumbled backwards, rolling over and over again on top of, then below Hikari. She was spitting and snarling like a rabies-induced cat, her eyes still glowing a bloody red. Daisuke managed to throw her off, but the movement caught them both off balance - Hikari went tumbling into Ken, and Daisuke fell to the floor right between them.
>> 
>> Takeru, too slow to pull back the whip-strike that was meant for Ken, whipped Daisuke right across his tightly covered black-leather bottom.
>> 
>> There was a somewhat stunned silence, broken only by the monotonous thudding bass of the Mission Impossible theme that was still playing. Then Ken roughly pushed Hikari off himself, turning to face Takeru with eyes narrowed. He slowly pulled the glasses from his face, crunching them beneath one shiny boot, his toe digging into the ground. He then shifted the whip in his hands, and, with violet eyes spitting fire, he gave a small, evil smile.
>> 
>> **_"Nobody,"_** he said quietly and slowly, **_"Whips Daisuke's ass. Except me. Clear?"_**
>> 
>> And, without waiting for an answer, he launched himself at Takeru and the two of them crashed back into the racks of colourful clothes.
>> 
>> Daisuke and Hikari sat there frozen for a moment, the Mission Impossible theme still pounding in their ears. Then Hikari gave a hiss and launched herself at Daisuke once again.
>> 
>> **_Meanwhile, American Pie  
*(Run Around)*_**
>> 
>> "I thought you said that port would take us to Odaiba!" Wallace demanded, glaring at Michael with his hands on his hips. Both boys had just taken a few trips through the Digital World, and when they were finished ended up somewhere on the opposite side of Tokyo.
>> 
>> "Well, it's close enough we just need to take a taxi, that's all! Oi!" Michael yelled, hailing a taxi with his hand. A few seconds later, the yellow car screeched to the stop in front of them, rolling down the window.
>> 
>> "We need to get to Odaiba!" Michael said.
>> 
>> "Winaget Daiba?" the man asked with a heavy accent.
>> 
>> "No, no, Odaiba!" Wallace stressed the word, coming up beside Michael and leaning onto the cab.
>> 
>> "Nodibba?"
>> 
>> **_"O-DAI-BA!" _**Wallace and Michael chorused. The man looked confused for a moment, then grinned, nodding. Wallace and Michael sighed with relief.
>> 
>> "Hai, hai Talhil, Hihvewtarice!"
>> 
>> The blonds sweatdropped and glanced at each other, exasperated. This was going to take a while
>> 
>> **_In the Meantime  
*(Charlie's Angels)*_**
>> 
>> Takeru lay sprawled out on a clothes rack, totally spent. The gash on his cheek had clotted, leaving a dark red scar striping down his cheekbone, and his hat had long since fallen off. Likewise, Ken's Kaizer gear was somewhat disheveled, and his hair was almost flat again. He raised the whip one more time, preparing to finish Takeru off, grinning.
>> 
>> "I won this time," he said proudly.
>> 
>> "Yeah yeah, you did. Congratulations now, kill me, please?" Takeru panted. Ken raised the whip to do just that
>> 
>> and froze.
>> 
>> "Hell what happened?" he asked, blinking, and dropped the whip. "I Takeru? Are you okay?" Takeru raised his eyebrows and struggled to his feet.
>> 
>> "Ken?"
>> 
>> "What just happened, Takeru?" Ken asked, confused. "What did I why am I?"
>> 
>> "Uh" Think fast, Takeru! "I think it was a side effect of the love potion!"
>> 
>> Ken looked horrified. "I almost killed you!"
>> 
>> "Well, you weren't quite that good," Takeru said dryly. "Even though you kicked my ass royally. Now"
>> 
>> He was interrupted by a shrill scream as Daisuke and Hikari once more tumbled into the scene, knocking the blue-eyed and the violet-eyed boy into a rack of red t-shirts.
>> 
>> **_"Ken! HELP!"_** Daisuke shrieked as he was slammed to the floor, pinned there by Hikari. Her teeth were bared in a feral grin, and her face was pressed very close to his as her hands pinned his shoulders to the ground. "Well, it's a good thing I got my rabies shots" Daisuke whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.
>> 
>> Takeru and Ken were flailing around in the clothes rack, trying to get themselves untangled, but only succeeding in further screwing it up.
>> 
>> Hikari leaned forward for the kill, and then froze. A ripple passed across her red eyes, and the glow faded. She loosened her grip on Daisuke's shoulders, and sat up then looked back down at him, smiling in a very peculiar way.
>> 
>> Daisuke's eyes flickered open. "Oh, crap!" he breathed.
>> 
>> "Y'know, Daisuke," she said in a sultry voice, "I've always liked you a lot better than Takeru"
>> 
>> "WHAT?" came two muffled cries from the clothes rack, and a second later, Takeru and Ken came flailing out.
>> 
>> "What happened to her?" Takeru exclaimed.
>> 
>> "I think it's Phase Two of the love potion," Ken observed. "Phase One was when we first drank it, and nothing really happened Phase Two is infatuation with the first person they see. Phase Three"
>> 
>> "Is psycho-mania homicidal fanatic?" Takeru filled in.
>> 
>> "Exactly," Ken nodded.
>> 
>> "So why didn't everybody go psychocidal?"
>> 
>> "I think it's because only Hikari got totally drenched with the antidote at the same time she drank the potion," Ken mused.
>> 
>> "Hey, enough with the philosophizing! HELP ME!" Daisuke yelled, eyes widening as he tried in vain to pull away from the trying-to-be-seductive Hikari.
>> 
>> Ken and Takeru glanced at each other, and then nodded briefly. Ken grabbed Takeru's discarded whip, and the blond grabbed the other. As an afterthought, they both donned sunglasses, and Takeru flung a blue-and-yellow Kaizer-cape (the styles you see nowadays in stores) over his shoulders.
>> 
>> Let the next round begin.
>> 
>> **_Meanwhile, with those Dark Cereal Masters  
*(Mission Impossible)*_**
>> 
>> "HIYAAAAAA!" Miyako screamed, leaping through the hair. "Die, Dark Cereal Masters, die! Huh"
>> 
>> "Check," the Honeynut Beemon said, moving his queen across the chessboard. "Your turn"
>> 
>> "Didn't you hear me?" Miyako screeched, flopping down in a pile of pleather, plats, and beads. She prepared to do a karate chop. "HIYAAHHHHHHHHH!!"
>> 
>> "Your turn" the Froot Loops Toucanmon said.
>> 
>> "HIYAAAHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miyako shouted, shooting forward in one of those totally horizontal matrix-kicks.
>> 
>> "Check," Honeynut Beemon replied.
>> 
>> "Uh, Miyako?" Iori ventured, "Maybe we should just let them play chess. It's kind of good, don't you think, that they're doing that and not destroying us!"
>> 
>> Miyako shot him a murderous glare.
>> 
>> "Ummmmm, maybe that's not such a good idea, Iori," Koushiro said, rushing to help his friend, as well as to shield his buddy from that deadly look. "When Miyako gets her heart set on something, she's just as dangerous as the Dark Cereal Masters."
>> 
>> "HIYAHAYAHAYHAHAYAHHHHH!" Miyako cried.
>> 
>> "Whoops, I got your knight," the Toucanmon chuckled. "Did you hear something in the background?"
>> 
>> "No, I don't think so," his friend said.
>> 
>> "There's a time to play and there's a time to fight!" Miyako fumed. "And now's the time to fight! HIYAAAAAAAAAH!" And with that she launched herself into the air.
>> 
>> "Check"
>> 
>> **_Crash!_** Chess pieces went flying everywhere. Miyako landed on the chessboard between two very unhappy looking Dark Cereal Masters. Koushiro clapped a hand to his head.
>> 
>> "I really wish I had Kabuterimon," he muttered.
>> 
>> **_"WHOOOOOOOOPAAHHHHH!" _**Miyako screeched.
>> 
>> "That does it!" Honeynut Beemon said. "And right when I was winning too! We have no choice"
>> 
>> "But to start a new game!"
>> 
>> And with that Miyako almost fainted.
>> 
>> **_And somewhere in the world  
*(Run Around)*_**
>> 
>> "Oh-dai-ba!" Wallace said. "Oh-dai-ba!"
>> 
>> "Ohdyga?" the driver asked.
>> 
>> "Odaiba! Odaiba! Odaiba!" Wallace came close to shouting. "Heighten View Terrace. Odaiba."
>> 
>> "Heighten vous Terreis?" the driver asked, with a very bad French sounding accent.
>> 
>> "Wait." Michael said. "Maybe he doesn't understand our language. Maybe it's because he speaks French! I think our problems are solved. Wait!" He sweatdropped. "Ummmmm, Wallace, do you speak French?"
>> 
>> "No," Wallace said, "but Mr. Genie does."
>> 
>> "Gennai"
>> 
>> _"Genie!"_
>> 
>> "I'll ring him up" Michael sighed, heading for the nearest pay phone. "Hello, I'd like to speak to Mr. Gennai"
>> 
>> "Francais?" Wallace asked.
>> 
>> The man nodded. "Ca c'est!"
>> 
>> "Not seis! Francais"
>> 
>> Meanwhile, Michael had dialed up Gennai. "Hello, Mr. Gennai?"
>> 
>> "Helloooooooooooo," a husky voice said at the other end. "Mr. Gennai is not here right now. Please leave a message at the song."
>> 
>> Michael blinked.
>> 
>> **_"Come on over, come on over baayyy--by...! Come on over, come on over"_**
>> 
>> Michael slammed the phone down.
>> 
>> "Well, any luck?"
>> 
>> "I'll try some other time," Michael said. "When Christina's not home how's it going with him?"
>> 
>> "I think we're making progress. Odaiba?"
>> 
>> The man nodded. "Oui"
>> 
>> "I think he understands!" Wallace proudly said.
>> 
>> The man held out a box of chocolates. _"Godiva?"_
>> 
>> Cue faint.
>> 
>> **_But in the mall  
*(I'm Going Digital)*_**
>> 
>> "HEEEELP!" Daisuke shouted. "Ken, get her offa me!"
>> 
>> "I'm trying!" Ken cried. "I'm trying _Hell hath no fury like a Hikari scorned!"_
>> 
>> "Grrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Hikari hissed, picking up a high heel that she clearly intended to use to bonk Daisuke on the noodle with.
>> 
>> _"Crimson Heel Top!"_
>> 
>> "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Daisuke exclaimed with each bonk. "Watch the Raybands! Watch the Raybands!"
>> 
>> _"Mini-skirts of Power!"_
>> 
>> Hikari reached for a mini-skirt and a coat hanger.
>> 
>> "Daisuke"
>> 
>> "Rrrrrrrrrrr!" A kick from Hikari's boot knocked Ken right into a heap of blue jeans, taking Takeru with him. _"Jean Blast!"_ And an attack from Hikari effectively buried them.
>> 
>> "Daisukewhere are you, I can't see!"
>> 
>> "Right here!" Daisuke called out, holding up a stuffed little plushie of him and Ken as angels hugging. "Can you see this from where you are!"
>> 
>> "Cuteness is forbidden!" Honeynut Beemon shouted. _"Stinger Whack!"_
>> 
>> And he got out a huge rubber hammer
>> 
>> "No no no! Not the plushie!" Daisuke shouted.
>> 
>> _"Venom Und" _Hikari began.
>> 
>> **_WHOMP!_**
>> 
>> The hammer hit her, and Daisuke cuddled his plushie. "It's all right, Ken, you're safeit's all right."
>> 
>> **_THUNK!_**
>> 
>> The plushie flew from Daisuke's arms, and hit Hikari in the side of the head; she fell to the ground, unconscious.
>> 
>> "My plushie!" Daisuke cried.
>> 
>> **_Meanwhile, in Godiva_**
>> 
>> _"ODAIBA!"_
>> 
>> **_Back to the Mall_**  
  
As we figured out a long time ago, the mall was in complete and utter chaos. The Dark Cereal Masters, enraged at having their precious chess game interrupted by a psychopathic purple-haired chick in tight black leather, were now attacking in earnest, and it was all the Digi-destined could do to fight them. Taichi was covered from head to toe in icing sugar, and Yamato was dripping with milk, leaving puddles wherever he walked, but all else was fine.
>> 
>> That is, until the Honey Nut Beemon hit Miyako with his Stinger Whack attack. Squeak! Went the big rubber hammer, and Miyako was mad. And that was the underestimate of the century - to say that Miyako was mad would be like saying Bill Gates is rich. He's not rich - he's rich.
>> 
>> And Miyako was mad.
>> 
>> "Oh, you are going to pay for that!" she screamed. "Koushiro! Iori!" The two boys ran up beside her as she reached into the tight pocket on the inside of her shirt, pulling out a bright orange squirt gun. "Come on, boys! Cue the music, Sora!"
>> 
>> ***(Charlie's Angel's Theme)***
>> 
>> _Charlie's Angel's bay-bay_
>> 
>> "Oh dear" the Honey Nut Beemon murmured. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea" Yeah, well, seeing Koushiro, Miyako and Iori in Charlie's Angel's gear is enough to put anybody off their lunch
>> 
>> _"Stinger Whack!"_
>> 
>> _"Sugar Blast!"_
>> 
>> _"Fruit Loop!"_
>> 
>> Miyako dove out of the way, pulling Koushiro with her, but Iori didn't move fast enough, and was caught in a sticky cereal fruit net and reeled in like a fish on a line. Koushiro's laptop slid out of it's handy silver leather case on his back, snapped open, and Miyako gave a yell as the two of them were sucked into the now-open Digiport.
>> 
>> There was silence, broken only by the monotony of the Charlie's Angels theme song. Then Toucan Sammon laughed maniacally, holding his brown-haired little hostage up in one wing.
>> 
>> **"Give up now, Digidestined, or prepare to meet your doooooom!"**
>> 
>> Ken paused for a moment from kissing his precious, rescued-at-last Daisuke over and over again and sat up, whipping out a calculator. "Okay, so there's four Dark Cereal Masters" he murmured, "Against 12 Digidestined minus Koushiro and Miyako who just got sucked into a Digiport, minus Iori who's being held hostage by the 100-food toucan, minus Hikari who's unconscious and psychopathic, minus Mimi who's crying and fainting and Jyou who's crying and fainting and hyperventilating and having an allergy attack, minus Taichi and Yamato who seem to be encountering a little bit of a problem with that honey attack they got hit with, which equals" he gulped and looked at Daisuke.
>> 
>> "Me, you and Takeru?"
>> 
>> As if on cue, Takeru came running up to them, dodging a badly aimed Sugar Blast. "We're the only ones left! We've got to save Iori!"
>> 
>> "We can't! They're too powerful!" Ken protested as Daisuke wrapped his arms around the violet-eyed boy comfortingly. Takeru bit his lip and clenched his fists.
>> 
>> "We can't give up! And we have to save Iori - you have to help me, Ken, Daisuke! I" he blushed.
>> 
>> _"Stinger Whack!"_
>> 
>> "Watch out!" Daisuke shrieked, but it was too late - all three boys were nailed by the big rubber hammer and went flying, Daisuke and Ken clutching onto each other for dear life. They hit the ground with a thud and slid a few feet, Takeru right beside them. "Are you okay, Dai-chan?" Ken gasped.
>> 
>> _"Fruit Loop!"_
>> 
>> "I'm fine" Daisuke began, but then gave a cry as he was jerked out of Ken's arms by the Toucanmon's attack and reeled in just like Iori had been.
>> 
>> "DAISUKE!" Ken cried, eyes wide with shock as he stumbled to his feet. "No!"
>> 
>> "Now you know how I feel" Takeru whispered, helping Ken up. "We've got to save them!"
>> 
>> "But you're not in love with Iori, you can't possibly know how I feel!" Ken protested, eyes wild, but at Takeru's blush, he stopped. "You and him and?"
>> 
>> "Yeah," Takeru replied defiantly. "And I'll be damned if I sit here and watch him and everybody else be killed by a couple of 100-foot-tall deranged cereal mascots!" He clenched his fists and bared his teeth.
>> 
>> Ken took a deep breath, dared a glance at the Toucan, and nodded his head bravely. "Let's go kick some cereal ass, Takeru!"
>> 
>> **Meanwhile, in Oz**
>> 
>> "Just click your heels three times, and you're home!"
>> 
>> Oh, wait wrong story damn
>> 
>> **At the Cross-Dimensional Airport  
*(Genie In A Bottle)***
>> 
>> _I'm a genie in a bottle you gotta rub me the right way_
>> 
>> "Uh, Mr. Gennai, sir?"
>> 
>> "I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE YOU GOTTA - huh?" Gennai jumped, looking over at the flight attendant, pulling his headphones from his ears.
>> 
>> "I'm afraid your flight for today has been delayed"
>> 
>> "What?" he exclaimed. "But I've got to get to the mall in Odaiba before the Dark Cereal Masters kill the Digi-destined and take over the world! And there's that problem with the love potion, and Hikari - poor deranged girl, I always knew she would snap someday - and Ken and Daisuke"
>> 
>> "I'm sorry, sir it will be a couple hours before the flight is okay due to heavy leprechaun traffic in the air"
>> 
>> "Fine," Gennai said crossly, snapping his earphones back on, but then he paused. "Leprechauns, hmmm?" he mused, a small smile growing on his face. "STEWARDESS!" he yelled. The woman looked up, surprised.
>> 
>> "Yes?"
>> 
>> "Get me some Skittles, Dr. Pepper and a box of Lucky Charms"
>> 
>> **_Taxi  
*(Run Around)*_**
>> 
>> "Finally!" Wallace exclaimed as the cab started moving. "I thought we'd never get through to him!"
>> 
>> "That internet translator thing was a brilliant idea," Michael congratulated. He rolled down the window, sticking his head out.
>> 
>> "We may just make it in time to help them!" Wallace added.
>> 
>> Five minutes later
>> 
>> "DAMN!"
>> 
>> They had gotten caught in a traffic jam.
>> 
>> The taxi driver turned around, looking apologetic, holding out a box of chocolate. **"Godiva?"**
>> 
>> **Can we hope**
>> 
>> "Ken! Duck!"
>> 
>> The violet-eyed boy dodged to the left, diving behind a shelf of shoes just as a Crunchetize! attack hit the space where he had been standing last. Takeru levered a platform shoe in his left hand and chucked it at one of the Rice Krispies imps, knocking it successfully to the floor where it lay there writhing and screeching (and swearing, I might add, rather violently) in it's high little Rice Krispies voice.
>> 
>> "Ha, take that, elf!" Takeru yelled, grabbing another shoe. "Whatd'ya think of that, huh? Yeah, that's right! Your momma was a troll! Your daddy stole his Magic Dust from a crematory! Bring it on, imps!" He threw another shoe at them.
>> 
>> "Errr, Takeru? Maybe it's not a good idea to taunt the deranged imps and their 100-foot-tall friends" Ken ventured, eyes darting from side to side nervously as he dodged another Sugar Blast.
>> 
>> "Ah, right" Takeru agreed, running over to join his accomplice behind the shoe rack. "What are we going to do, Ken? We can't win!"
>> 
>> "I don't know, but we can't stop trying! We have to save Daisuke!" Ken said fiercely, clenching his fists.
>> 
>> "And Iori!" Takeru added.
>> 
>> "What are we going to do?" Ken pleaded, dodging a Fruit Loop attack.
>> 
>> "I don't know, Ken it's hopeless!" the Guardian of Hope cried. "It's hopeless! It's insane!"
>> 
>> **_Taste the Rainbow  
*(Genie In A Bottle)*_**
>> 
>> "Uh, Mr. Gennai, sir? What are you doing?" the stewardess ventured.
>> 
>> Gennai didn't respond at first; he was crouched down on the ground, an open bag of Skittles in one hand and a box of Lucky Charms (the ones with the crystal balls) in the other. The Pepsi bottle was sitting on the ground beside him He was furrowing a hole in the soft dirt of the lawn outside the airport, pulling up strands of green grass and hunks of soil. "I'm calling a leprechaun - he's the only one that can help us, now" he said, then poured the bag of Skittles into the dirt, watering it with the Pepsi.
>> 
>> Nothing happened in the immediate time after that, but soon a low rumbling was heard, and the Skittles began to glow
>> 
>> The stewardess started to shriek and ran away, screaming bloody murder.
>> 
>> The ground beneath Gennai cracked open, and a rainbow spurted from the ground, arching up and out and cutting into the clouds above, parting them and sending rays of color through the sky. Now was time for the Lucky Charms Gennai emptied the whole box into the base of the rainbow.
>> 
>> **_"Lucky, I need you!"_** he yelled.
>> 
>> What better way to call a leprechaun than with a rainbow?
>> 
>> **_And the Bringer of Hope  
*(Butterfly)*_**
>> 
>> "It's hopeless" Ken echoed.
>> 
>> And just as the two of them were almost ready to admit defeat, and they would have if not for the fact that it was their loves they were trying to save, a rainbow split through the sky.
>> 
>> "Ken, look!" Daisuke shouted.
>> 
>> "Wh-what?" Ken whispered.
>> 
>> "Look!" Daisuke pointed, as the sky began to shower
>> 
>> **"Hearts!"** Miyako cried.
>> 
>> **"Stars!"** cried Sora.
>> 
>> **"Horseshoes!"** Iori called.
>> 
>> **"Clovers!"** said Jyou.
>> 
>> **"And blue moons!"** Takeru shouted.
>> 
>> **"Pots of gold!" **Taichi said.
>> 
>> **"And rainbows!" **said Yamato.
>> 
>> **"And red balloons"** Daisuke gasped.
>> 
>> Mimi began pouncing up and down. "My hair! Ewwwwww! I'm going to get sugar dust in my hair!"
>> 
>> Takeru sweat dropped. "Wouldn't you rather sugar dust then"
>> 
>> "Rrrrrrrrrroaaaaaaaar!" snarled Tony the Tigermon. "Nobody is going to stop us! Tiger"
>> 
>> "Marshmallow Attack!" a voice rang through the air, and a big sugar coated heart dropped from the sky, effectively squashing Tony Tigermon. Daisuke and Iori both stumbled to the ground as they were released from the Honeynutmon's grasp - both stumbled over to their respective lovers.
>> 
>> _"Did you call me?"_
>> 
>> **_"Lucky" _**Daisuke whispered. "He's here"
>> 
>> The little leprechaun dropped to the floor. "Did ya catch me Lucky Charms? They're magically delicious!"
>> 
>> "Well," Ken said, drawing Daisuke into his arms. "It looks like we finally caught Lucky."
>> 
>> "Rrrrrrrrrrr!" growled the Toucanmon.
>> 
>> "Eeep" Taichi said. "This does not look good."
>> 
>> **In a taxi**
>> 
>> _Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue_
>> 
>> **In a mall gone insane**
>> 
>> _"Crunchy Cereal Mall Crash!"_ Captain Crunchmon shouted.
>> 
>> _"Gold Rush!"_ Lucky shouted, sending Captain Crunchmon flying into a pot of gold coins, which materialized behind a counter.
>> 
>> **In the heads of two very frazzled passengers**
>> 
>> _There's a land that I've heard  
Where dreams really do come true._
>> 
>> **At the mall**
>> 
>> _"Gates of Rainbows!"_ Lucky called out, as all four Dark Cereal Masters and the Rice Krispies imps gathered around. _"Leprechaun Charm! _Okay, everyone, this is it!"
>> 
>> _"Pink Shirt Power!" _That was Mimi.
>> 
>> _"Crimson Boxer Toss!" _Taichi.
>> 
>> _"Spider Stockings!"_ Sora.
>> 
>> _"Metal Jacket!" _Yamato.
>> 
>> _"Fist of the Pleather Princess!" _Hikari, who had come to and been sprinkled with Lucky's sugar dust. Contains 100% nutritional value for the fashionably dressed insane.
>> 
>> _"River of Waistcoats!" _Jyou.
>> 
>> _"Giga Belts!"_ Takeru.
>> 
>> _"Touch of Blue Jeans!"_ Koushiro.
>> 
>> _"Overalls Attack!"_ Iori.
>> 
>> _"Trump Platforms!_" Miyako.
>> 
>> _"Mega Raybands!" _Daisuke.
>> 
>> _"Leather Bandage!"_ Ken.
>> 
>> _"Crunchy Cereal"_
>> 
>> **BAM! BOOM! BAH!**
>> 
>> **_Somewhere in the big city_**
>> 
>> "Michael, does this look like the mall to you?"
>> 
>> "Nowhere are we?"
>> 
>> **GODIVA CHOCOLATE FACTORY**
>> 
>> ***thud***
>> 
>> **_At the mall  
*(The Power of Love)*_**
>> 
>> The loudest sound that the Digidestined had ever heard nearly knocked them off their feet as all the attacks hit home; the Dark Cereal Masters gave out cries of despair as a torrent of clothing and rainbows neatly slammed into them and flung them backwards into the Rainbow Gate that Lucky had called moments before.
>> 
>> "Quickly, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, Iori! Ye four have the power to permanently seal them into the void!" Lucky cried. "I can't do it meself!"
>> 
>> The four boys glanced at each other; the tall, violet-eyed boy with effeminate features and long dark hair, carrying a whip and dressed in tight Kaizer clothing; the vibrant redhead wearing Raybands and tight black leather, clutching tightly to the aforementioned violet-eyed boy's slender hand; the pale blond with the blue-green eyes, wearing a blue-and-yellow Kaizer cape; and the small, dark-haired boy with the serious emerald eyes dressed a-la-Charlie's Angels cradled in the blonde's arms. All wore similar looks of apprehension and worry that their loved ones might get hurt.
>> 
>> Then Daisuke straightened, meeting Ken's eyes, and clutched his love's hand tighter. "Well, we haven't done all this for nothing!" he exclaimed. "I say let's go!"
>> 
>> Ken nodded, the peculiar little determined smile of his gracing his face. "Yeah!" he agreed, vehemently, then leaned forward and kissed Daisuke on the lips.
>> 
>> "Aaah!!!" yelled Captain Crunchmon, doubling over in pain. Daisuke and Ken pulled apart, surprised.
>> 
>> "Huh?" Daisuke raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"
>> 
>> "It be the power of love!" Lucky cried. "The power of Soulmates!"
>> 
>> Daisuke and Ken looked at each other; Takeru and Iori looked at each other. Then Ken threw his arms around Daisuke, and the chocolate-eyed boy lifted his face up, lips parting slightly, as they kissed, passionately.
>> 
>> The Honeynutmon and Captain Crunchmon were tossed back into the void, screaming sacrilegious words and thrashing about. Tony the Tigermon struggled for a moment, eyes narrowed, and the Toucanmon gave a squawk, flapping his wings irritably. The Rice Krispies Imps were slammed back against the larger mascots, shrieking profanity at the top of their tiny lungs.
>> 
>> Suddenly one of the imps gave a squeak - and blew up. Takeru and Iori had slowly, hesitantly, begun to kiss. Slowly Takeru slid his arms around the younger boy, his Soulmate and the next imp exploded into a million itty-bitty pieces. Ken tilted Daisuke's head back and parted the redhead's lips with his tongue
>> 
>> The last imp struggled, and then flew at the boys, shrieking an ear-splitting shriek. Then BANG! It fell to the ground, dead; but not blown to bits like the ones destroyed by the power of Love
>> 
>> Hikari gave a derisive laugh, twirling a revolver around her index finger, blowing smoke off the top.
>> 
>> _"Snap, crackle, pop, Kellogg's Rice Krispies!"_
>> 
>> Her brother turned to her, eyes wide with shock, his gargantuan brown hair plastered to his neck with honey and syrup. "I can't believe you just did - and said - that!" he exclaimed, appalled.
>> 
>> Hikari shrugged, pocketing the revolver. "Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do plus, I'm getting over a sugar-and-love-potion-induced killing-spree psychosis - what do you expect?"
>> 
>> "No comment"
>> 
>> Ken and Daisuke, meanwhile, pulled apart for breath, both panting heavily, eyes slightly unfocused. The redhead's arms were wrapped tightly around his lover's, and Ken's hair was slightly damp and a thin lock lay like a dark scar across his pale cheek. Daisuke gently tongued across Ken's cheek, pulling the strands behind the boy's ear.
>> 
>> Toucan Sammon took this opportunity to launch himself forward at the Digidestined but Lucky was quicker. "_Sweet Heart!" _he exclaimed in that cute little Irish accent of his, launching a huge sugar heart at the Toucan. It hit the Dark Cereal Master straight in the chest, propelling him backwards into the void, and then it exploded into a rain of sugary hearts, sprinkling over the Digi-destined.
>> 
>> Daisuke and Ken pulled each other back into the kiss (Takeru and Iori, I might mention, were exemplifying an astonishing amount of stamina considering that both were extremely inexperienced virgins), knocking the final Dark Cereal Master back into the rainbow void, which Lucky shut with a resounding snap that echoed across the mall.
>> 
>> There was a silence, broken only by the deep breaths of Daisuke and Ken, and then all hell broke loose - once again.
>> 
>> **_Meanwhile  
*(I'm Going Digital)*_**
>> 
>> "Now what?" Wallace exclaimed, frustrated, as the taxi driver drove off. He and Michael were left stranded at the front of Godiva Chocolate Factory, in the middle of Japan, with no way to get to the mall and help their friends. And besides, there promised to be some good fights, if nothing else.
>> 
>> "I don't know" Michael began, distraught, his hands buried in his wavy blond hair, but then he stopped, blue eyes alighting fiendishly.
>> 
>> "Um, what are you looking at?" Wallace asked nervously, following Michael's gaze.
>> 
>> A large truck, similar to a cement truck with the revolving back, rumbled out of the chocolate factory.
>> 
>> "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Michael asked.
>> 
>> "Errr I hope not" Wallace whimpered, but Michael cut him off, grabbing a branch from a nearby tree and running forward.
>> 
>> "Desperate times call for desperate measures!" he cried. "HIYAH!" Michael leapt forward, smashing the front window and bashing the driver over the head. "We've found ourselves some transportation, Wallace!"
>> 
>> "Oh, bloody hell he's hijacking a chocolate truck" Wallace moaned. " I hate it when I'm right!"
>> 
>> **_All Hell Breaks Loose  
*(I'm Going Digital)*_**
>> 
>> Miyako gave a scream and clung to Koushiro's arm as the ground in front of them erupted in a shower of flakes. A head appeared, then wings a rooster a very two-dimensional white rooster framed in green and red and yellow and
>> 
>> "OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!" Takeru shrieked. "It's the Corn Flakes mascot!"
>> 
>> The mascot of all mascots, the evil of all evils, brought it's head back in a loud crow. But the Digidestined - Ken and Daisuke in particular - had had enough.
>> 
>> "Oh no you don't!" Daisuke yelled. "This is enough!!! I'm tired of this! Go back to cereal land or wherever it is that you live, and stay there! And if you don't go we'll have no choice but to kick your ass!"
>> 
>> ***(Kick it Up)***
>> 
>> **_"KICK IT UP!" _**Ken and Daisuke yelled, then grabbed each other's hands and held tight.
>> 
>> The rooster stopped crowing for a moment, voice cracking and breaking, but then it started crowing with renewed energy; Daisuke and Ken winced and stumbled back a step, still clutching to each other's hands. "Takeru!" Daisuke yelled.
>> 
>> "Iori!" Ken echoed, fiercely. "You guys"
>> 
>> Clutching each other's hands tightly, the other Soulbonded pair came to stand beside Daisuke and Ken
>> 
>> "It's not enough!" Lucky cried, up above. "Ye need more power"
>> 
>> "But we don't know who our soulmates are!" Miyako wailed, but suddenly the rooster gave another feral squawk of pain as Taichi and Yamato, hand in hand, joined the other four boys.
>> 
>> "Come on Lucky, help the others you're the love potion guy, remember?" Yamato called. Lucky nodded briefly, and then
>> 
>> "Sweet Heart!" a shower of hearts burst from the sky, raining down on the Digidestined, filing the sky with pink
>> 
>> _"Find your Soulmates, Digidestined! They be your only way out of this mess!"_
>> 
>> **Backup  
*(Mission Impossible)***
>> 
>> "AAAAAH!" Wallace shrieked as the chocolate truck, guided by Michael's - shall we say - less than experienced hand, was floored and they went flying through traffic. Pedestrians leapt out of the way, and cars swerved to the side to avoid being hit.
>> 
>> "There's only two kinds of pedestrians!" Michael grinned evilly. "The quick, and the dead!"
>> 
>> "I can't believe this" Wallace whimpered, clutching to the edge of his seat as they flew around the corner. Struck by sudden inspiration, he tried to roll down the window - it wouldn't budge. So he reached over to where Michael had left the big stick, and smashed it into the window. Poking his head out, he proceeded to do a very good imitation of a siren.
>> 
>> They whirred around a corner, following the only thing that would get them to the mall - a rainbow in the sky, and a huge freaking rooster in the distance.
>> 
>> "Faster!" Wallace screamed.
>> 
>> Michael floored the truck once again, and the mall was now in sight
>> 
>> And just as they crested the ridge and the truck went slamming into the ruined mall, Michael swerved it to the side and it knocked over
>> 
>> Liquid chocolate flowed out of the back of the broken truck, flooding into the Banana Republic where the battle was taking place, and Michael and Wallace leapt out of the truck and ran over to join the Digidestined just as a shower of hearts burst from the sky.
>> 
>> **_Hell freezes over   
*(The Power of Love)*_**
>> 
>> _"Soul Vision!"_ Lucky cried as hearts filled the sky and cascaded down onto the Digidestined, just as chocolate flooded the ground and Michael and Wallace flew onto the scene.
>> 
>> Ken and Daisuke
>> 
>> Takeru and Iori
>> 
>> Taichi and Yamato
>> 
>> Hikari and Wallace
>> 
>> Miyako and Koushiro
>> 
>> Sora and Michael
>> 
>> Jyou and Mimi
>> 
>> The rooster crowed again, and the ground began to rumble it was now or never
>> 
>> "Come on, everybody!" Daisuke cried, pulling Ken closer to him. "We can beat it!"
>> 
>> The Soulmates clutched hands, pulling each other close, and turned to face the rooster, their last foe they had to beat him, or all was over everything
>> 
>> "The Power of Love!" Lucky cried "Believe in the Power of Love! Sweet Heart!"
>> 
>> A rainbow of love burst forth, surrounding, enveloping, and sparkling
>> 
>> **_The Calm After the Storm   
*(It's Absolutely Alright)*_**
>> 
>> "We did it!" Daisuke cried, throwing his arms around Ken and swinging him around in giddy circles. "We did it! WE DID IT!" Ken laughed and kissed Daisuke on the nose, on the lips, on the cheeks. It was like it all around, all the Digidestined were laughing, kissing, smiling
>> 
>> Lucky floated high above them all, a small smile on his face, as the Digidestined celebrated. And then, the sun came out, bathing the whole mall in bright, sparkling light, and a rainbow arced across the sky.
>> 
>> Daisuke and Ken paused from kissing each other, and gazed up into the sky with rapture; the other Digidestined followed suit. "It's beautiful" Ken whispered, awed.
>> 
>> "Not as beautiful as you" Daisuke whispered back, kissing his love gently on his cheek. Ken turned to him, violet eyes sparkling and brimming over with happiness and love.
>> 
>> As the sunlight touched the ground, the ruined mall, everything began to heal rainbows arced up from the ground, racing and twirling around destroyed walls, making them whole again. The sky itself seemed to reach to the ground, twirling, healing
>> 
>> And far up above the whole mess, the leprechaun that was responsible for it all smiled slightly, taking his hat off and clutching it in his hands.
>> 
>> "That's me Lucky Charms they're magically delicious!"
>> 
>> **Epilogue**
>> 
>> The sky was blue, and the sun shone high overhead, bathing everything in the warm light. Laughter filled the flower-scented air as a group of 14 Digidestined reveled in the glory of the day. With the green grass below them and the sakura blossoms dancing on the wind, the day was perfect.
>> 
>> Curled up together, backs against a tree, paying no attention whatsoever to the world around them, and only to each other, were two young boys, one with vibrant, burgundy spikes of hair and sweet chocolate eyes, the other with a dark cloud of indigo hair framing a pale face and violet eyes.
>> 
>> Daisuke leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Ken's nose. "I love you," he whispered, sincerely. Violet eyes looked up at Daisuke, and Ken smiled, bringing a sweet shiver up Daisuke's back at the warmth and depth that flooded the violet eyes.
>> 
>> "I know," he whispered back. "I love you, too."
>> 
>> Four months four whole months since the whole deal with the love potion, the mall and the Dark Cereal Masters amazing to think that all of that really only happened in a day. Some of the Digidestined seriously doubted whether it had even happened at all, and when you looked at them all now, it was no wonder. Hard to believe that someone as sweet and content as Hikari, walking along hand-in-hand with Wallace, would go psycho, or that dark-haired Ken and blue-eyed Takeru, both lovingly cradled in the arms of their respective Soulmates, would be whip-fighting in the middle of a destroyed Banana Republic. And all that about the Dark Cereal Masters, and the Rice Krispies
>> 
>> "Ken?" Daisuke murmured, after they had sat their in silence for a while, content just to be with each other.
>> 
>> "Hmm?" his lover responded, drowsily.
>> 
>> "How did we find out that we were Soulmates?"
>> 
>> Ken shrugged, leaning over to place a feather-light kiss on Daisuke's lips. "We've always known," he said, smiling.
>> 
>> And in the sky far above, a rainbow raced across the sky, and a leprechaun surveyed the scene with a smile, pausing to perch in the pink-blossomed sakura tree above the two boys. Surveying the scene around him, he noticed Miyako and Koushiro divulged in reading a book A Midsummer Night's Dream.
>> 
>> Lucky gave a quiet laugh; how quaint. And, as the colors of the rainbow grew a bit more vivid, and the sun more brighter, he disappeared in a sparkle, but not before reciting a poem, dancing on the wind
>> 
>> _If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
If you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Luck',  
To whatever be amuck.  
Twist your sense of right and wrong,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Luck' a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Lucky Charms restore amends._
>> 
>> *^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%# *^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%  
*^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%  
*^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%# owari *^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%  
*^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%  
*^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%# *^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%
>> 
>> _Closing Notes_
>> 
>> _Flair: I can't believe it's over! I actually cried when I got to the end here it's been four months, four great months for me, and a lot's been happening in my life. And Lucky Charms has always been there for a laugh and to take out my conglomerating insanity on eight long, wonderful chapters! I can't believe it went so long; it originally was forming out to be a one-shot ^^ aren't you glad we decided to run with it? I sure am ^^ I'd like to thank all of you who have faithfully reviewed us through it all, and seemed to love it as much as I do *smiles tearily* you're all awesome, and you've put up with my amazing insanity the whole time. I hope we lived up to your expectations with the Delusional Conclusional, although you've had to wait quite a while for it ^^ And don't worry, this won't be me and Kendra's last collaboration - we've got one coming up that we're planning for, and can't wait to get started!_
>> 
>> _Kendra: That was a wild, awesome, wacky, incredible, fun-filled, sugar-coated collaboration, Flair! You're an incredible Sister, Flair! I'm sooo glad we're Family! Kate, that pic is in the works - Kaisersuke goodness. **And if everyone else wonders what the next collaboration is: Never Anger a Piximon. I'll let you guess what the title means.**_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _Special Thank Yous To_
>> 
>> _Hikari Takaishi - who graciously let us use the fantastic "Whip War"  
Herongale - who is usually the one to listen to Flair's ranting about everything, so she has a clear mind when she writes   
Aeon - who is always there for a bit of advice and inspiration   
CoffeeCake - who contributed quite a few very good ideas to the story, and whose insistence for Lucky Charms to be finished gave Flair many a kick to stop procrastinating_
>> 
>> _*^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%_
>> 
>> _Thank you all so much! Always remember, when you believe, anything is possible._
>> 
>> _Long live Kensuke, Lucky Charms, friendship, and love_
>> 
>> _Sincerely,  
Kendra and Flair_
>> 
>> _*^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%*^~%#*^~%#*^~%_
>> 
>> __
>>
>>> > 


End file.
